Name removed
by Aduro Tri
Summary: The name of this story was removed because, well, I have other uses for it, but because this story shows some of my best work in fanfiction I will leave it up out of the goodness of my heart, enjoy it. Aduro
1. The future has changed

Here is a possible new Fan fiction story…., but if this story is good, then I may make it into a new work, it's a Post A New Beginning, and it's a good one, you can thank Shade105 for the help in writing it, I don't own Spyro…

----- ------- ------- ------------ ----------- ------------ ----------- ------------- -------------- ---------

Slowly, she awoke from her slumber, her body very weak, she was lying on a soft surface, her eyes opened very slowly, and her injuries were fairly severe. Which is why the black dragoness was wrapped in bandages, it was a complete mystery to her how she ended up like this, and her muscles were weak, and her body itself felt extremely weak, her power. Gone.

She raised her head slowly, and groaned "Where a-am I?" she asked, there was no response, her voice echoed in the room, she was alone. That only lasted a second though, when she heard the door open, which caused her to take a sharp look over to the door, a purple dragon enters the room.

When he entered the room, he held a small blanket in his maw, his violet eyes met her gaze, at first Cynder was calm, Spyro being very precautious, set the blanket down near the black dragoness, and then spoke out "Hey…" that was the only word he could get out before she hissed at him.

"You!" She hissed in a dark tone, but when she tried to move, the black dragoness winces in pain, and let out a loud yelp from it "Damn…" She said, as she collapsed back on the bed.

Spyro frowned slightly at her reaction towards him, he wondered what hurt him more, the fact that she still ached, or the fact that she still held her dark past. Nevertheless he came closer to the dragoness, he held the blanket in his paws, and he tried to place it on her with his paw.

"Rest, you are still injured" He said, she growled at him as he moved closer however, "Get away from me, you purple pest!" She hissed at him and swiped her claws at the purple dragon as a warning.

Spyro snapped back as she swung, her claw clipped his forearm though, and instantly drew blood from the male, but the poor black dragoness cringed from the pain of her movements, and collapsed completely on the bed with a sigh.

"I can't believe I lost to this whelp…" she muttered under her breath, the purple dragon, frowned again at the dragoness. _'I saved her from a horrible fate' _he thought _'why would she deny it'_ the purple dragon backed away, and tried to bring a wide smile across his face.

"I'll be right back, Cynder" he said "I'm going to get you something to eat"

She groaned again, it had been quite a while since she had eaten, mainly because her master wouldn't let her until she killed Spyro, but then again, her master had always tortured her, and not cared about her in the least. _'maybe this isn't as bad as I thought' _ she thought to herself, however, she was annoyed at the fact that this purple dragon, the one that defeated her is the one showing her sympathy.

The purple dragon had only left for a brief moment, before returning to the room with a small bowl in his mouth, it seemed as though he was holding it outside the door. Spyro wobbled back and forth trying not to spill the contents of the bowl. It seemed like some sort of soup. He reached the dragoness's side again, and placed the bowl down. Not too appetizing or anything, it was a simple meal. "I made this for you," he commented as he slowly brought the bowl closer to her.

She looked at the liquid, the smell of the food reached her nose, and it caused her mouth to water. The black dragoness felt the sheer emptiness of her stomach. It was at this moment that something embarrassing happened, her stomach growled. This caused her face to grow a light red tinge to it; the dragoness ignored her stomach for the moment.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked the purple dragon "I'm the one who caused you so much pain…" she trailed off in her words.

"I don't know" The dragon responded honestly. He looked down and brought his paw to the new wound that he held. He cringed when he touched it; the wound was fairly deep for a snap. "I guess I just didn't think you deserved that fate" he said, his eyes still locked on the injury.

For the first time, however, Cynder felt something within her, remorse. As she looked at the wound she inflicted upon him "I'm sorry" She said to the purple dragon, before looking away "It would have been better if you let me die though…"

The dragon snapped out of his daze "No" he said with a more serious tone, and a serious look on his face. "Death is not anything anyone should wish. Not even you, Cynder" the purple dragon frowned, slightly concerned by her attitude.

The black dragoness sighed before she spoke again, "No, it would have been better for everyone if I was dead…" she paused for a moment "after all that I've done, even my master tried to kill me…" after she finished speaking, she sighed again.

Spyro raised an eye ridge, wondering why she would say such stupid things. He looked down at the soup in the bowl, the perfect chance for a change of topic. "Eat" he said in an almost commanding voice. "It will get cold"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "Why should I?" She asked with hints of anger in her voice, as she tried to resist her own hunger "You can't order me around!"

The purple dragon looked down on the hard floor aside him "I know I can't" he responded, as he began to draw small circles with his paw. "I just think you should," he continued "you look hungry" true to his word, she was indeed very hungry, starving, in fact, her body was extremely thin, her ribs were visible. Indeed she was very weak to boot.

She laughed at his words "Why don't you finish what you started, stop humiliating me, and kill me already!" she shouted at the purple dragon.

Spyro took a step back as she shouted these harsh words. He frowned. "No," he stated "I won't kill you, I don't want to."

The black dragoness rose her head again, and tried to stand up on the bed, but this time, her body refused to respond. She couldn't even move her legs, her body refused to move at all, no matter how hard she tried. Cynder, now unhappy, lowered her head back on the bed. She felt something move down her face, it was warm. Her tears, out of the many times she had cried in her life, this was the first time she cried in front of someone else.

The purple dragon frowned deeper as she began to cry. Instinctively the purple dragon came closer to her and licked the tear off. He wondered how she would react to this. "Don't cry," he said, as he looked towards the food at his side. He reached for it with his paw. "Do you need me to feed you?" he asked

Cynder felt the contact of his tongue on her scales, at this new contact, she shuddered "Why are you being so nice to me, Dragon?" she asked, still refusing to say his name.

At this question, the dragon was at first lost, but then he realized something "Because, it's about time for someone to be nice to you," he finally answered, this time the answer was better "And I don't mind doing it."

The tears continued to fall from her eyes when she heard these words; she felt a warming sensation across her body. "y-you…Don't?" she sobbed out the question, and for the first time, two words that she'd never thought she would ever say in her life, crossed her lips, "T-thank y-you."

Spyro smiled very warmly at her, something she had never seen. He then looked at the food next to him again, and then back at the dragoness, and tilted his head slightly "you seem really hurt, do you mind if I feed you?" he asked.

She sobbed quietly, and attempted to dry her tears, at this point, she was feeling a bit better, knowing that someone did care about her. "That…would…be…nice" she responded.

The purple dragon nodded as he heard her words, his smile grew even larger than before. He went to the food aside him and quickly brought his muzzle down into it, and sipped a bit of the liquid into his mouth. Holding it in his mouth, he moved closer to the dragoness, and without consideration, he brought his mouth to hers. With lips touching, he let the warm liquid into her mouth. Feeding her like he remembered his step-mother feeding Sparx before. He guessed it was okay, and the normal way for dragons too.

Her eyes opened wide at the contact, but almost immediately she felt the warm fluid move down her throat, filling her empty stomach. What really got her though, was, that he kissed her, once all the liquid had moved down her throat, she broke the contact, her eyes still wide with shock.

"D-did you j-just kiss me?!" she asks in a surprised tone.

The purple dragon raised an eye ridge, unsure and naïve, "umm…well, I'm just feeding you" he commented, blushing softly.

At his comment, she blushed very brightly, "Uhhh… I was thinking that you would just hold the bowl up to me…" she said "not kiss me…" she remembered the moment very vividly, the feeling of their lips pressing together, she enjoyed it for some reason.

-------- ---------

Meanwhile, in another part of the temple, a sealed and well hidden portion of the temple, the four elemental dragon guardians, Terrador, Cyril, Volterr, and Ignitus walked up to these large twin doors.

"Ignitus, Why are we here?" Cyril asked with curiosity, the red dragon remained silent however, which caused him to ask another question "Where are we?"

The fire guardian turns to the other three, "We are going to see the Monk" he responded, this rose another flag, and caused them to wonder who it was, but all too soon their questions were answered, when the sealed twin doors opened themselves to the guardians, and a voice rung out in the room.

"Ignitus" it said, a male voice, but not dragon, it seemed more of an older voice, much older. "Why have you brought the other guardians?" it asked.

"Aduro, we came to talk to you about…" he was unable to finish when the voice rung out again "I know why you are all here, you want to talk to me about Cynder." Out from behind a curtain, which had a bed behind it, walked a fox, the fox had his eyes closed, and he appeared to be fairly old, his clothes were those of a monk indeed. To boot, he leaned on a staff about his size.

"I know exactly why you have brought the other guardians here too…" he said, as he opened his eyes, they were pale, absolutely lifeless. Truth to everyone, he's blind.

"Ignitus, why have you taken us to see this _blind _monk?" the earth guardian asked, but his question was short lived, the monk had heard him.

"Terrador, if I wanted, I could easily overcome you" he stated in a calm manor, before he limped across the room and sat down in the center in the lotus position, preparing his meditation.

"Ignitus, you've come here because the future I foretold, and the pool of visions were inaccurate, I presume" the monk said, before he rested his staff aside.

"Yes, Cynder was supposed to die after Spyro defeated her…" he responded to the monk's words, this caused the other three guardians to turn their attention to him.

"Well, Ignitus…the future has changed again, it changed when Spyro made the choice to save her, his heart told him to do as such" he stated, Aduro's voice never changed in its tone throughout the conversation, it remained in the same monotone. "Now, I have foreseen something that I cannot tell you, for you will make an attempt to stop it…" he continued "and soon, Malefor will return, very soon, but, as we know, he can be stopped, if the events play out as they're suppose to, then everything will be fine…"

----- ------- ----------- ------------- ----------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------------

Well, it looks like I have a new story…I wasn't planning on putting Aduro in the story, but now that he is, I guess I have to make this a new story…..I'm on a freaking roll here, this story will be placed in the T rating for now….but be warned, with my perverted mind, it may change….hehehe….REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR ELSE, THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONCEQUENCES! (I can't stand lazy readers, I swear, is it too hard to ask you just to click on the little button at the bottom to make your voice heard)

Doing what I do best, Nothing.

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	2. Comfort

Okay, this is a new FF story….I'm going to enjoy writing this one quite a bit more than my other stories…...I don't own anything related to Spyro, or Spyro for that matter….But I own Aduro

--------- ------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- ---------- --------- ---------- ------------- ------

The purple dragon looked back down at the bowl, and blushed again; "well…" he said "That is how I remember you feed others." Nevertheless he reached for the bowl, and with his paw, he slowly lifts it, being careful. He brought it close to her mouth. Wondering how the best way he could do this was.

She shrugged his words off, when the bowl was close to her, she began to lap up the warm liquid, savoring the flavor. "T-this is good…Did you make it?" she asked the purple dragon, while she drank the liquid.

"Yeah," he responded. The bowl in his paw slipped a little. Holding it this way was very difficult. He quickly placed it down, and looked at it. "It's sort of hard to hold it that way," he commented "I think the best way is…" he stopped for a moment, waiting for her answer.

When the bowl was moved away from the black dragoness, it hurt her inside. That was her first real meal in a month, excluding the scraps of food she was able to scrounge up to survive, but that wasn't enough to satisfy her hunger for very long. "And what would that be, Spyro?" she said, as she began to warm up to the purple dragon.

"I have to do it the other way," he finished, blushing.

She blushed when she heard this, but nodded "okay…" she said "go ahead…" she trailed off.

The purple dragon nodded quickly, goes back down to the bowl, and takes a bit of the soup into his maw. Once he did that, he moved over to her mouth. Slowly Spyro pressed his lips to hers at that moment. Letting the food go, strangely he felt right doing it. His heart pounded harder than before. The purple dragon wondered, still not sure what this feeling was.

Cynder moaned quietly at the contact, and felt her heart skip a beat, still, the food moved down her throat and into her stomach. Once she felt her stomach was full, she pulled away from the purple dragon, and licked her lips. However, she felt uneasy being in a new, unfamiliar location, "Ummm….. C-could you stay in here a couple of nights, please?" she asked the purple dragon, hesitantly.

At first the purple dragon didn't listen, and looked down at the bowl. He noticed that it was empty yet; he went back up and brought his lips to hers. It was not until he felt that he could not give her any food, that he noticed his mistake. He pulled away; blushing very deeply, "oops…" he said "no more food."

Her eyes narrowed at Spyro, but she enjoyed the contact nonetheless. "It's okay…" she paused for a moment "but could you please stay in here with me" she stared at the purple dragon, tears begun to well up in her eyes again "p-please, I don't want to be alone anymore…" she said, as a few small tears fell from her eyes.

The purple dragon nodded, agreeing. "Of course I will stay here," he said "you need someone that can care for you, that's why I'm here" When he heard this, Cynder's face lit up, and for the first time, she smiled.

"Thank you, Spyro…" She said to him, briefly, a thought crossed her mind _'do I like him?' _She asked herself

The purple dragon smiled back "You're welcome" he returned in a sweet coo.

She grinned strangely as another thought crossed her mind "C-could you s-sleep with me?" she asked nervously,

Spyro raised an eye ridge, but agreed. "Yeah, I thought I would anyways."

She blushed when she realized her words, "I meant next to me…" She corrected herself.

Spyro blinked several times, unsure why she suddenly changed moods. Bah, he didn't understand females much anyways. The purple dragon nodded, "Sure, I'll rest aside you" he stood up, and walked to her side, there he laid down, getting comfy in his spot.

Once he was next to her, she moved slightly closer to the purple dragon. At first Cynder looked at the wound that she had inflicted upon him earlier. "I'm sorry for that wound, Spyro…" she said, seconds after she said that however, a thought crossed her mind, _'Spyro is my master now, since he save me.' _

"I-is there anything I can do to apologize for anything I've done to you in the past…Master?" she asked

That last word she spoke caused the dragon to raise his eye ridge even higher "Master?" the purple dragon asked.

She leaned up against him, and tears began to fall from her eyes again, "You're my master now, I'd do anything for you…" she responded, while she sobbed quietly.

Spyro frowned upon her. Was this the only way she could see others? The purple dragon shook his head slowly. "No, I'm not your master." He cleared out. "I freed you from slavery, Cynder. You are free."

She groaned, "Yes you are…" she paused for a moment "You freed me from my former master, and now, you're my master."

"No, no," Spyro said again as he shook his head again. "You are your own master now." He continued "You do what you want." The purple dragon smiled, hoping she understood in the way he tried to explain it.

She smiled when she heard this, relieved that she didn't have to serve anyone anymore, but still, she wanted to repay him for all of his kindness. "I'd still do anything for you, Spyro…" she said, while she unknowingly nuzzled him.

Spyro, still young at heart, smiled. "Thanks," he said, cheerfully. "I guess…" he glanced to his side, wondering why her words seemed to come so deep from her.

"How can I repay your kindness?" she asked him, tears still fell from her eyes.

The purple dragon looked back at the dragoness. _'So serious, wonder why?' _he asked himself. He smiled "A simple thanks is enough, Cynder."

She shook her head, "No, Spyro…" the dragoness said, while tears still ran down her cheeks "my life is in your hands right now…" she said while she leaded up to him, very slowly with a blush on her face "I know one way to repay you…"

The purple dragon, befuddled, became slightly curious. "How would you repay me?" asked the male, quietly.

The black dragoness continued to move up to him, with the intent of kissing him, and having hopes that no one else enters the room. Spyro sat, still in shock, and he wondered exactly what her mind was thinking. He noticed she was drawing her face closer to his, he wondered further.

Once she was close enough, she said "This is how…" moments before her lips met his. As they met, she relaxed completely and closed her eyes. The purple dragon's eyes went wide as she kissed him. Besides the moment before, this is the first kiss he had ever received in his life. He glanced at her eyes resting calmly, and sits there, enjoying the flavor of her lips.

The dragoness moaned into the kiss, but at this moment, a certain dragonfly floated in. His eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open in sheer disgust, his step-brother was kissing Cynder. "By the Ancestors!" he shouted, "Spyro, why the hell are you kissing the queen of all darkness?!" he asked in a sarcastic, yet surprised tone.

The purple dragon immediately broke the kiss, his eyes shot to his small step-brother. "Sparx! W-w-what are you doing here?!" he asked in shock.

"Well, I was looking for you, but I forgot why…" as he spoke, his right eye had begun to twitch "I believe this sight is going to burn my eyes out…" the purple dragon sat in complete silence, completely horrified with the fact that his brother caught him in this act. He looked back to Cynder, to see how she reacted.

The black dragoness, by this time, had hid her face behind Spyro, finding security in being next to the purple dragon. Sparx's eye continued to twitch "Exactly, why were you kissing the evil she-dragon that has been trying to kill us?" he asked.

The purple dragon, stuck in words attempted to find an excuse I… uh, I… well… she was doing me a favor!" he said, with a nervous chuckle to follow.

The dragonfly coughed "A Favor!" he shouted "How can she owe you anything?! SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" with that said he floated out of the room, completely disgusted by what he saw. Cynder whimpered a little, hurt by Sparx's harsh words.

Spyro looked back at the dragoness, noticing her hurt eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head in response, "hold me, Spyro…" she said, and tears began to fall quietly from her eyes.

The purple dragon put his paw on top of the dragoness's. He looked at her with very kind eyes, eyes that showed how much he cared for her. She looked up into his eyes, for the first time, actually getting a good look at his beautiful, gentle eyes, a dark violet, tears continued to stream down her face.

"Its okay," he whispered to her. "Sparx is always like that…you should see all the fat jokes he says about me."

The black dragoness continues to stare into his eyes, mesmerized by them. As she looked deep into them she whispered back at him "I never really noticed it before, but…" she paused for a moment, the purple dragon looked at her, curious as to what she's thinking. "You have really beautiful eyes."

The purple dragon smiled when he heard her say this. "Thanks" he said, "You have beautiful eyes too, Cynder." She sighed, and leans against him, physically, she was exhausted, but in her mind, her thoughts were racing, slowly she closed her eyes, finding comfort in being next to the purple dragon.

"Thank you, Spyro…"

"You are very welcome," he responded, "and, if you ever need me by your side, I'll be there for you." She smiled at his words, the dragoness now moved as close as she possibly could to the purple dragon, she was still very weak, and very thin from all that she had been through. The tears that had been falling from her eyes, slowly stopped, "For everything…" a thought crossed her mind "You'll take care of me, Right?" she asked, sleep was close for her at this point.

"Every day," he responded, smiling, thinking with his young life, not knowing these could be very serious words. "Even if it has to be for the rest of both our lives." As he spoke, she drifted off into a quiet sleep; she shivered at the cold air around her.

Spyro draped his wing over her, and using one of his paws he also brought the blanket over the both of them, her shivering ceased at that point.

"Sleep well, Cynder…" he said, before drifting off to sleep as well.

------- -------

Once the other three guardians had left the room, only Ignitus remained, the blind fox, with his pale eyes, looked at the fire guardian.

"Ignitus…" he said in a calm voice

"Yes, Aduro?" he asked, wondering why the monk had just said his name.

"As you know, I'm blind, but its not ordinary blindness" he stated, the red dragon just nodded, at first not realizing what he said, but when he realized what he had said he spoke out "What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm cursed, this isn't my real form," he answered "Malefor placed this curse on me, I am really a dragon master…" he said "one of the only ones who could defeat him, besides Spyro of course."

"WHAT?!" he shouted in shock.

"I feel as though I can trust you enough to tell you the story…" he said "it all began when Malefor was banished from the temple long ago…"

------ ------------- ------------ ------------ ------------- ------------ ------------- -------------- -------

HAHA! I'm evil! This story is just beginning to fire up, this is going to be an interesting story….by-the-by, Spyro and Cynder are fifteen in this story….just to be on the safe side….Like I said, this story may change ratings to M….but right now, it remains at T…..be warned, the next chapter will contain a detailed flashback scene…and by the way... there are a few of you who could use some guidance in writing, if you want help, Drop me a line on Fanfiction, then I'll send you my E-mail\G-mail


	3. The Fox's Curse

I'm on a roll with this story right now…and I can't stop….MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Hope you enjoy, and remember to review, and this story actually has a plot now, and it's going to be EPIC!!!!!!!!! **Wisdom of the Kings by Rhapsody **

------ ----------- ----------- -------------- ------------ ------------ ----------- ------------ -------------

"WHAT?!" he shouted in shock.

"I feel as though I can trust you enough to tell you the story…" he said "it all began when Malefor was banished from the temple long ago…" Aduro continued to speak; Ignitus was intrigued by the Fox's story.

------- Flashback -----

_A flash of brown hair was all that was seen, a dark cloak was clearly visible in the mid-day light of the sun, his chain-mail reflected the light, the hilt of his sword did the same, and this youth was a bounty hunter, part of a legendary group of bounty hunters, along with his grandfather, Atrum. The great dragon bounty hunters, the irony in it, they too were dragons, mainly they went after dragons who were banished from the temple and are now causing trouble in the world._

_According to Atrum, there was a certain purple dragon who was just recently banished from the Dragon temple. Now at this point, he was causing trouble in the world. Aduro, the strongest bounty hunter in the group, was assigned to take him down by any means necessary. The current dragon elder at the time paid the bounty hunters in advance for taking the job. What worried Aduro however, was the amount the elder had paid, it was quite a bit._

"_He must be desperate to get rid of this dragon…" Atrum said, in a worried tone. The bounty hunter had remembered that phrase; it was permanently locked in his mind._

_Tracking down Malefor wasn't an easy task either. He had spent nearly two months searching for a lead on a purple dragon. He found nothing at first, somehow, Malefor, had eluded all forms of tracking, from Scrying, to psychic trackers. Aduro had simply came up empty on clues and leads, the only thing he knew was, this dragon was extremely powerful, and extremely dangerous._

_One day, however, as Aduro relaxed at a bar, the bartender, Lynx had approached him._

"_Aduro, I think I may have a lead on your current target" the feline said, as the warrior heard these words, he perked up._

"_Really?!" he asked in a surprised, yet whispered tone. He was trying to keep a low profile._

_The feline looked at the dragon with his feral eyes; he remained relatively quiet as he spoke out again. "He was in here about three days ago," Lynx proceeded to speak out; Aduro listened intently and nodded as he spoke "the purple dragon ordered a drink, and left soon after paying for it" once the feline finished speaking, Aduro stood to his feet._

"_Which way did he go?" the dragon asked, he quickly grew nervous._

"_To the west" Lynx responded in a mellow voice, the dragon smiled. _

"_Thanks" he muttered, before he turned around and rushed out the door. Aduro took off towards the west at a breakneck pace. Soon he caught up with his target, the first thing the mercenary noticed was, his very dark purple scales. The purple dragon craned his head towards him. _

"_So, they called the elder-in-training, huh?" the purple dragon said in a mellow-toned voice, his dark voice sent a shiver up Aduro's spine._

"_Malefor, you are hereby sentenced to death, by order of the Dragon Temple" the warrior said, as he tried to hold himself up on his feet. The truth was, Malefor's power was very great, and he felt the effects of that power as it pressed down on his chest._

"_Oh, am I?" he said, sarcastically. Malefor too could sense the power Aduro was putting off, his power was fairly great too, which worried the purple dragon. He judged the warrior very quickly, and noticed his guard was down. Malefor took immediate advantage of this and charged at the warrior._

_Aduro noticed this in a second, and quickly blocked the swing of his tail-blade. He protected himself by coating his left arm in the dark-as-night scales from his dragon form. As the purple dragon struck his tail on the hard-as-steel scales, he brought his front claws downward on the warrior's arm, which left small scrap marks on the shield-like scales on his arm. In a counter motion, Aduro grabbed the dragon's tail and threw him with great force, against the ground, which left a small impact crater._

_The warrior jumped a great distance back as Malefor collected himself off of the ground. He craned his neck again, and spread his wings "So, you think you can defeat me?!" he growled, as a dark purple aura began to form around the dragon. Slowly he rose off the ground; small bits of gravel and rock begin to float with him in the effects of his power increase._

"_I __**know**__ I can defeat you, Malefor!" the warrior said, very confident in his own abilities. At this point he charged at the purple dragon, but before he could launch any attacks however, Malefor unleashed a strong gust of wind from his maw. Aduro was caught up in the attack, he brought up his arms to protect his face from being struck with the wind, but, he was pushed back at the same time._

_The warrior's eyes flashed from brown, to a dark crimson. He immediately began to use his own mastery over wind, to reverse the direction that it is blowing. The strong gust of wind seemed to reverse in direction, and grow razor sharp. The razor-sharp wind began to tear at Malefor's scales; it left several small cuts in his scales. Not enough to draw blood, but, enough to cause him to wince in pain ever so slightly._

"_So…The legends are true…" he muttered "Aduro the Black Dragon is one of the most powerful dragons…" his thoughts grew very dark at this moment 'I'm going to have to fix that.' The purple dragon's aura continued to grow stronger with each passing second. Aduro noticed this, and quickly unleashed a blast of fire from the palm of his hand. It surrounded the dragon at an insane speed. The intensely hot red flames quickly incinerated the grass surrounding the purple dragon, this worried him. He then proceeded to flap his fully extended wings with tremendous force, the flames were quickly extinguished, and Aduro's eyes went wide at the sight._

"_NOW, DIE!" the purple dragon shouted, his wings still fully extended. In a moment he flew directly at the warrior, at full speed. Malefor swung his tail at Aduro, who brought a staff up to block the attack. After the quick parry, the warrior unleashed a blast from the crystal end of his staff that sent Malefor spiraling backwards. Seconds later, the warrior released a bolt of lightning from the end of his staff; the lightning struck the purple dragon's body, which in turn caused him to let out a loud screech in pain._

_After the attack, the purple dragon struck the ground with his tail, which summoned several shards of earth around Aduro. The warrior's eyes veered around, he gazed at the floating earth shards, which now surrounded him._

"_Fuck" was the only word that slipped out of his mouth before the shards of earth struck him from several different directions. He was able to avoid the first two shards, but they shattered into smaller shards, which then struck him across his body. One of the smaller shards grazed across his shoulder, another stabbed into his leg. One of the larger ones however, struck him in his stomach, that shattered the chainmail he was wearing, even though he remained on his feet, and somewhat unhurt._

_Being uninjured however was short-lived, when another large fragment of earth rammed right through his stomach, which caused him to let out a scream of pain._

"_Damn you, Malefor…" he said, before coughing up a little blood. It was at this moment that Aduro noticed that there was a large pool of crimson surrounding his body, along with small splatters across the grass._

_Aduro drew the sword at is belt, and charged at Malefor with all his strength. He swung the sword across the dragon's body; it made contact, and ripped open a wound, sending dark crimson everywhere. Neither cared about their own injuries at this point, since they both had drawn blood on each other; Malefor brought his claws down on the warrior's chest, which caused even more of the dark crimson liquid to splatter everywhere around them. Aduro had long since dropped his staff, and had moved to using his sword, which he held in his right hand. With the claws on his left arm, the warrior opened even more wounds across the purple dragon's body._

_What worried the purple dragon now more than anything was; this warrior wasn't going to give up until he was dead. So, as an attempt to put some distance between them long enough to where he could hopefully finish this fight once and for all. He flapped his wings with tremendous force, sending a shockwave of wind at Aduro, who was sent spiraling away. _

_As he spiraled through the air, his blood was sent splashing all across the purple dragon's dark purple scales. Malefor slowly moved back down to the ground, he panted heavily from the short onslaught, the dragon felt his strength wane slightly from blood loss._

"_Shit" he cursed under his breath 'if this battle progresses any longer, I __**will **__die.' That was his last thought, as he watched the warrior stand up to his feet. Aduro wasn't in a much better state than Malefor, it was at this point, and he realized what had to be done. The sword he held in his right hand began to glow with a dark energy. Around Malefor's body dark purple electricity began to form. _

_Between the two of them, black electricity and purple electricity clashed. Their power began to grow to extreme heights._

"_Let us take this to the skies" the warrior said in a weakening voice._

"_Fine with me…" the purple dragon responded, his own voice was weakening too. The difference in power wasn't much, but both could tell that neither would last much longer._

_Aduro's hair flowed upward with his power, his eyes grew more feral. Large wings sprouted from his back, their interior flaps were a dark crimson, black scales began to form across his body, and the warrior's face slowly began to protrude outward. It formed a muzzle, and not just any type of muzzle, the muzzle of a dragon. He dropped to his hands, his body began to grow much larger, and a tail sprouted from his backside, at the end of it, a blade. The tip itself shined in the sunlight. His fangs grew longer, and his claws became more defined. The warrior's clothes vanished and were replaced with scales, the scales across his upper body were as dark as night, pitch black, while the scales across his chest and belly were blood red, and not just from the fact he had several open wounds across his body, which caused his black scales surrounding each wound to gain a red tinge to them._

_The transformation happened within moments, and once he finished, he unleashed a mighty roar. This worried Malefor, he hadn't realized that this warrior still had this much strength left in him. _

"_Oh fuck" the purple dragon muttered under his breath, as he noticed Aduro's wounds beginning to heal closed. They healed at such a rapid rate that steam actually begun to rise from the wounds._

_The large black dragon stood at about the same height as Malefor, he was slightly larger however in comparison._

_Aduro leapt at the injured purple dragon, claws fully extended. Malefor tried to avoid the attack but felt another jolt of pain across his entire body. He definitely underestimated this dragon's power. _

_The black dragon felt a jolt of pain across his own body at the same time, and quickly slashed his claws across the purple dragon before jumping back. Malefor's tail had skewed him in his left side and it was now slowly oozing blood._

"_Damn" he cursed, the purple dragon now leapt at the black dragon, his fangs sunk into the neck of his target, and Aduro let out a yelp from the pain. Malefor smiled darkly, with his fangs deep inside the black dragon's neck. The purple dragon swung his claws across the dark scales of Aduro's body, even more blood splashed onto his scales._

_At this point, neither could tell whose blood belonged to whom. Malefor was drenched in a mixture of his own blood, along with Aduro's. He held on tightly to the black dragon, with what strength remained in his body. Aduro's howling grew louder with each second, he violently thrashed against Malefor's grasp, which only caused the wound to grow worse. Crimson splattered everywhere as he tried to escape. _

'_I have no choice.' The black dragon thought 'I have to use that.' Immediately, Aduro's body was engulfed in a black flame, it covered every inch of the black dragon's body. This caused Malefor to snap back, the flames were extremely hot. The purple dragon watched in horror as his enemy transformed back into his human form. Which was now fully healed, his eyes went wide when he saw this, and he knew at this point, he had to end it!_

_The purple dragon jumped back a short distance, as the black flames seemed to focus into the palm of the warrior's hand, Malefor noticed a smile across his face, and he knew it wasn't good for him._

"_You fell for it…" the warrior stated in a relaxed voice, he seemed confident. "You're trapped, Malefor."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?!" the purple dragon asked in a semi-frantic voice, if he was trapped, it was over for him._

"_Look around you; you're in one of my seals!" Aduro answered, his voice grew louder as he spoke the sentence. True to his word, the purple dragon was in the dead-center of a seal, a seal made of blood. _

'_How could I have not noticed this?!' the dragon screamed in his head, the seal formed a circle around him and had four points on the circle. Ancient writing of four different languages was visible. Two of the languages were: Dragon, and Phoenix. The other two remained unknown, but the purple dragon was sure that the four symbols in the different languages represented the four temples across the world._

"_Ancient Art, Art of Sealing: Four-point Seal!" the warrior shouted, the blood markings began to glow below them._

'_I have to.' The purple dragon thought, 'I have to use Convexity.' A dark purple aura engulfed the dragon, his amethyst eyes began to glow in the same manner as his body. He opened his maw, and unleashed a powerful, dark purple beam of convexity aimed directly at Aduro._

_The warrior's eyes shot wide open; in one of his hands he had the black flame, as Malefor unleashed his most powerful attack at the black dragon. Aduro jumped back, seconds before Malefor fired the attack._

"_BLACK DRAGON FLAME!" the warrior shouted, he aimed his right arm at the purple dragon. A large black dragon with piercing crimson eyes erupted from his hand; the dragon was made entirely of the black fire. Both attacks collided within seconds, and due to the close proximity of the two, it caused a massive explosion made from the combination of their powers._

_After several minutes, the dust began to settle around them, Malefor and the seal below him were gone. But Aduro on the other hand, was still there. He lay unconscious, fifty feet away from the explosion. Yet, he didn't look like himself; instead, he had the appearance of a fox, a much older fox. The red hair across his body had begun to grey. _

_The warrior extended his right hand, and the staff nearby, flew to his hand. He used the item to bring himself to his feet; his eyes were still closed at first. Then he slowly opened them, yet he saw nothing but darkness. _

"_I-I'm blind!" he shouted in utter horror._

_--- ---_

_The purple dragon found himself in a large black void, everything was dark, and he was trapped in convexity. There was nothing. He couldn't find anything, his wounds had fully healed, he was alive for sure, but he couldn't carry out his plan. Truth, he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was. Revenge._

_----- -------- --------_

Aduro continued to tell the story to Ignitus, who listened attentively. He continued well into the night, and slowly dawn broke over the world, the sun slowly rose, and light crept into his room.

"I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time, Ignitus" the fox said, as he leaned on his staff.

"Well, how do we reverse the curse upon you?" he asked, now curious.

"I don't have the slightest idea…" he trailed off for a moment, "But I believe it will reverse itself when the time is right…"

"Now, how would Malefor return?" the red dragon asked, even more curious.

"The only way he would return is…if the four temples were taken by evil." The fox said in deep thought, "but, he'd only be able to return as a spirit…"

"Is there a way he could return physically?" at the question, the fox nodded "Yes…but, how, I do not know…" the red dragon looked at him, and smiled, he knew that the temple was in good hands with Aduro as the master.

"Take care, Ignitus." The fox said with a smile.

"You too, Aduro." He said in response.

-------- ---------- ------------ -----------

The sunlight crept into Spyro's room, but it wasn't just Spyro who was in the room. Leaned up against his body, with the sheet covering hers was Cynder. Rays of light moved into the room and hit the black dragoness in the face. She groaned quietly, and pressed her face deeper into Spyro's warm body.

She felt something warm slowly wrap around her tail, and she turned her head behind her to see, the purple dragon's tail wrapped around hers and she smiled softly.

"Spyro…." She whispered "You're so sweet…" the dragoness kissed his cheek warmly, and he groaned slightly. His eyes slowly flicker open, and he turned to meet Cynder's warm, Sapphire-green eyes.

The black dragoness stared deep into Spyro's amethyst eyes, and said "Good morning, Spyro."

"Good morning, Cynder" he said in response, the dragon smiled warmly at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful, with you next to me." The dragoness answered, as she nuzzled him warmly in the neck.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, and she nodded in response to the question. _'He's so sweet' _she thought to herself as the purple dragon got up from the bed. Once he was off the bed, he adjusted the blanket on her, and placed a pillow near her to where she can rest her head. The dragoness did as such; she lowered her head down to the pillow with a warm smile on her face.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I really liked what you gave me last night, how about that?" she answered, the purple dragon nodded and walked out of the room. Cynder let her head rest on the pillow silently, she felt alone, and she didn't like it. Her loneliness was short lived however, when a certain gold dragonfly floated into the room.

"AHHH!" he screamed "The queen of all Evil is here!" her head perked up at his words, and her eyes narrowed at the gold dragonfly and he spoke out again. "Where's Spyro?!" he asked, "And why the hell are you in here?!"

Cynder smiled "Spyro is out." She said in a calm voice, the dragoness completely disregarded the dragonfly's insults. "I slept in here last night." She said; as Sparx heard it he shuddered.

"Did you two…?" he asked, the gold dragonfly trailed off slightly. The black dragoness knew what he was asking, and her smile grew wider.

"Well…" in an attempt to make her lie appear truthful, she averted her gaze away from the gold dragonfly. When she did this, he shuddered again, and almost gagged at a mental image that ran through his mind.

"You're just SICK!" he shouted at her, before he floated off, utterly disgusted. Minutes pass and the black dragoness rested her head back down on the pillow. She thought to herself quietly, _'do I like Spyro?' _she asked herself _'well, he is cute, and he is caring for me.' _Her eyes slowly closed, truth to the fact, she was still very tired. _'What is with me, am I falling for the very dragon who did this to me?!' _ That thought came over her very quickly; at first she didn't understand it. She quickly brushed it away. Her eyes now wide open from the thought.

Spyro reentered the room moments later, a bowl in his mouth, like yesterday. Only this time, it was a larger bowl. Her mouth watered when the odor of the food hit her nostrils. The purple dragon moved up next to her and placed the bowl down next to him.

"Would you like me to feed you again?" he asked, this time she shook her head.

"I think I can feed myself, I'm feeling a little stronger than yesterday…" she responded Spyro frowned at her response; he strangely desired to lock lips with the dragoness again.

"But, can you help me up?" she asked, he smiled when she asked this.

"Of course I will" he answered, before he climbed on the bed. She tried to stand up, her muscles were still very weak, and so the purple dragon had no choice but to support her while she was on her feet. The black dragoness leaned against his body slightly, as she tried to hold herself up on her own four feet.

Cynder's legs wobbled slightly as she slowly took a single step off the bed, her soft paws pressed against the hard stone floor. She withdrew her paw when it came in contact with the cold of the floor. "Its cold…" she muttered quietly, Spyro smiled.

"Its okay, Cynder…" he said to her "Say, once you eat your breakfast, I'll take you outside." When she heard these words, she couldn't help but smile softly.

"Thank you, Spyro." She said in a kindly voice, once again, she brought one of her paws down to the floor, and then another followed. Once she was off the bed, the dragoness brought her head down to the bowl, and quickly ate her meal. The combination of meats that were in the soup gave it a unique flavor. And it went down very easy, once she finished, she turned to the purple dragon.

"You're a very good cook." She complimented, the purple dragon blushed at her comment, and smiled.

"Would you like to go outside now?" he asked kindly, she nodded, and moved closer to the purple dragon. Spyro led her slowly out of the room, his wing draped over her. Each step was slow, and it took a fairly long time to get down the hall, but Spyro wanted to take it easy on her, so she doesn't reopen any of her wounds. The black dragoness slipped a little, but the purple dragon caught her. When Spyro caught her however, their muzzles grew dangerously close to each other, and for a moment, both thought they were going to kiss again.

The black dragoness stared into his warm amethyst eyes, to her; it was an invitation to kiss him. _'His eyes are so gentle.' _The dragoness thought as she looked into his eyes, she looked very deeply into them she wanted to kiss him.

The purple dragon stared into her beautiful sapphire-green eyes, and couldn't look away. His heart began to beat faster with each second he stared into her eyes. _'Why can't I look away?' _he asked himself. The truth was, the black dragoness's heart began racing at the same time his did, and both dragons slowly moved in closer to each other. The moment before their muzzles make contact however a voice echoed down the hall.

"SPYRO!!!!" the voice called out, it was none other than Sparx, when he came up on the sight, his tongue hung out of his mouth, and he made a sound like he was puking.

Both dragons pulled away from each other, both blushed lightly when they did.

"What is it, Sparx?" the purple dragon asked, he just floated there, and completely awestruck at what he almost saw happen.

"I forgot…" he muttered, before he floated off again. The black dragoness stayed right next to the purple dragon, and both continued to walk through the temple, heading in the direction of the garden.

Once they reached their intended location, they climbed up to the top of a hill where they both sat. Spyro warmly wrapped his wing around Cynder, and she leaned into him. Her eyes slowly closed, and she let out a silent sigh.

"I'm glad you and I are friends, Spyro…" she said, the purple dragon turned his head to the black dragoness, now very curious. _'We're moving very fast, yesterday, she considered me an enemy, and now, I'm her friend…'_

"I'm glad we're friends too, Cynder…" he whispered quietly back to her, and very slowly, she lifted her head, and her eyes reopen. Cynder's gaze was now upon the delicate features of the purple dragon's face.

"You know, Spyro…" she said, he turned to her, "You're kind of cute." When he heard these words, he blushed very brightly when he heard these words.

"Y-you t-think I'm cute?" he asked nervously, the dragoness nodded very slowly, waiting for a response.

"W-well, y-you're a very b-beautiful dragoness." He stuttered out, when Cynder heard these words, she felt her heart leap at this moment. Once again, both dragons have locked eyes, but this time there isn't anything around to interrupt them. Both Spyro and Cynder slowly moved their muzzles closer to each other, each second that passed seemed like an eternity to both of them as they approached each other. The moment their lips met felt even more incredible then the last time. The black dragoness brought her paw up to the purple dragon's cheek, while Spyro brought his up to her shoulder. Both dragons moved closer to each other intensifying the passion of the kiss even more. Cynder flicked her tongue out and ran it along Spyro's bottom lip, kindly asking for entrance into his mouth. The purple dragon complied, and his own tongue slid out of his maw and entered Cynder's mouth, both their tongues explored every inch of each other's maw.

Their tongues move around their fangs, across the roof of their mouth, until finally coming to rest on top of each other's tongue. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a dance of passion, Cynder let out a small moan from deep within her throat. She was enjoying the passion filled kiss so very much.

Spyro brought Cynder into an embrace as the kiss continued, being sure not to harm her in any way. He too let off a small moan from deep within his throat. After being locked in the heated kiss for nearly a minute, it broke.

"Cynder…" Spyro said, "That kiss was…"

"Wonderful." She finished, before affectionately nuzzling the purple dragon, and eventually leaned against him.

"Spyro, you're a sweetheart…" the black dragoness said in a tender voice, he blushed slightly at the tone of her voice, she was warming up to him very quickly and he enjoyed it.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful for both Spyro and Cynder. After they had kissed, they went back to their room where Cynder rested most of the day, and Spyro cared for her. Truth was, she was indeed falling for the purple dragon, and Spyro was also indeed falling for her, but neither realized it yet, their feelings continued to build up inside them. Soon, very soon, their feelings would lead to something more…

------- -------- -------- --------- -------- --------

_A dark shadow exists on the horizon,_

_The shadow before the dawn…_

_When four pinnacles of power fall to the dark,_

_The master of the darkness will return from his prison._

_But there exists hope._

_When two dragons admit their love,_

_The dawn will come, a loud cry will echo across the land, and bring an end to the darkness…_

_------ -------- ------- -------- ------- ------ -------- -----_---- ------ ------ ------ -------- --------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; this was so far the longest chapter I've ever written, EVER it came close to 5000 words; it was a total of eight pages.

Total words for the chapter: 4,742

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	4. Shadows Before Sunset

There will be a small time skip before this chapter, a two week time skip….and I warn you there will be more time skips to follow…there will be quite a few of them throughout this story….

------ ------------ ----------- ------------- ------------ ------------- ------------ ------------ -----------

Two weeks passed after Cynder's arrival. Spyro had cared for her the entire time; the two had even shared a room. Now, the guardians offered her a new room, but she refused. In those two weeks most of Cynder's small wounds had recovered. Her more serious wounds had healed enough for her to walk around on her own without Spyro's help. Over the course of her recovery, she put on some weight, she was now almost healthy, and the only thing she had to worry about at the moment was the injuries that were very severe.

The dragoness would have permanent scarring where her most severe injuries were, occasionally they would reopen. She still had bandages wrapped around her upper chest. Now the wounds that would reopen, they wouldn't bleed that much, it was just the stress that was being placed on the wounds.

The soft light of the early morning sun crept into Spyro and Cynder's room. A ray of light hit the black dragoness in the face. She was curled up right next to Spyro, her head rested on his chest. Cynder listened to his heartbeat as she awoke from her slumber. Her left paw was under the purple dragon while her right paw rested next to her head. The tip of the thumb-like claw on her right paw in the front of her mouth, when the dragoness noticed this, she blushed and quickly removed it from her maw.

'_I was doing it again…' _she thought _'I was doing something cute, that Spyro loves to see.' _Cynder let out a small sigh and used the tip of her tail to move the blanket on the bed over the two of them. Spyro and Cynder had become real close in the past two weeks. Although they hadn't admitted it to each other they both knew it. They both loved each other. In just two weeks, but at the same time, neither could admit their feelings.

Spyro slowly awoke from his own slumber, to a tremendous headache. It caused him to wince in pain when he tried to move his head.

"Morning, Spyro." the black dragoness said to him with a warm smile on her face. The purple dragon groaned. "Something wrong?" she asked, worried about the purple dragon.

Spyro coughed a few times, which caused Cynder to jump a little. She brought her paw up to his forehead. The scales there were incredibly warm. This worried the dragoness.

"Cynder…" the purple dragon said weakly. The black dragoness moved closer to him to listen. "Can you get one of the guardians?"

Cynder nodded, before she got off the bed however, she pulled up the blankets over Spyro, whom at this point was shivering uncontrollably. Once she had done that, the dragoness ran out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran down the halls searching for one of the guardians. The black dragoness hoped that she would find someone soon. Her head entered one of the rooms, and yet she found no one, at first anyway.

When the dragoness entered the dining hall, with sweat across of her brow, the noise that echoed in the room caused Ignitus to turn his head in her direction.

"Cynder, what is it?" he asked

Cynder panted heavily and said "Its Spyro, he's sick…"

His eyes widened slightly when he heard this, but it didn't alarm him much. The red dragon crossed the room, and calmly spoke. "Cynder, I don't think there's cause for alarm." When he said this, the dragoness breathed out. "But, let's go see him."

Cynder smiled and led Ignitus back to Spyro, whom was now curled up in a tight ball on their bed. The fire guardian entered the room, and moved over to the purple dragon. He brought his paw to his brow, and held it there for a moment. Several seconds passed before the red dragon removed his paw from Spyro.

"Hmm, it's nothing too serious, just a fever." Ignitus finally said, Cynder let out a sigh of relief, and a few moments later, the red dragon walked out of the room. A few seconds passed before the black dragoness moved over to the purple dragon. He let out a quiet groan from the pain throughout his body, he was suffering.

"Spyro, is there anything I can do that will make you more comfortable?" Cynder asked quietly. Spyro opened his eyes partially and looked at the black dragoness.

"Cyn…can you get me something to eat?" he asked, fairly weak. The black dragoness nodded and left the room very quickly. Soon she returned with some sliced fruit. The purple dragon smiled softly when he saw this.

"Here, let me feed you." She said. The dragoness placed the plate of fruit on the bed and picked up a slice of apple.

"Do I have to give you 'mouth to mouth'?" she asked. The purple dragon shook his head lightly, and opened his mouth enough for her to slip the apple in. Once the slice of fruit was in his mouth, he proceeded to chew it, and after a few seconds, he swallowed it.

"Thank you, Cyn…" he said "It looks as though…you'll be taking care of me for a little while…" the dragoness smiled softly at him.

"It's no trouble; after all, you took care of me when I was stuck in bed…" she responded, before pecking him on his forehead, it was fairly warm. "Just rest for a little, you need it…"

------- ------ ------- -------

Unbeknownst to everyone though, in a concealed location, a shadow crept into the world, there were whispers about it, but no one yet knew that evil was beginning to gather in the northern regions of the world. In their lair, four great evils have gathered, their power great. In one of the deepest and most secret rooms in Gaul's fortress, a circular table stood, along with four chairs.

In one of those chairs, sat a blond haired woman, she had cold, heartless blue eyes, and was wearing a short green shirt with symbols of dragons across it, she was wearing a short green skirt to boot. Around her neck was an amulet with an emerald on the pendant.

Across from her, a male figure, he wore a long dark cloak, under it, chain-mail. In his hand he had a scepter with a glass orb on it; the orb had swirling energy in it. Swirling around in the energy several spiritual heads. These floating heads in the scepter were souls. The demon's eyes were blood red, and clearly menacing.

To his left, a man in a long black trench coat, wearing a black hat. He had long black hair, and too had piercing red eyes, at his belt a sword, and not just any sword. The sword had five eyes on it, but they remained closed. His weapon had a terribly evil aura around it, but it wasn't anything compared to the four figures combine aura.

Across from the man wearing the trench coat, is the ape king himself, Gaul.

"So…What is the first order of business?" the female asked.

"Uni…Silence, Malefor will explain it all to us…" the person wielding the scepter responded.

"Was I talking to you Faron?" Uni hissed at him in spite.

"Quiet the two of you." The man wearing the trench coat snapped.

"Hitokage, Shut it!" the blond haired woman hissed again. Gaul on the other hand remained silent throughout their argument. While the three continue their argument, Gaul has gotten up from his chair and crossed the room. The ape king removed the cover over an object, when he did, a voice echoed across the room.

"SCILENCE!" the voice said, on a mirror-like surface a dragon's face was visible, his scales were a dark purple and his eyes a bright yellow. The moment everyone heard the voice, they all went silent.

"Fools…" the dragon muttered.

"Lord Malefor." The female said, in a combination of respect and fear.

"Malefor…" Hitokage said, lacking any form of respect either. Faron on the other hand, remained completely silent.

"You are fighting amongst yourselves, when you should be preparing for war…" Malefor said. "Uni, you will be targeting the Dragon Temple." When the blond haired woman heard this, her eyes went wide.

"WHY ME?" she questioned.

"Because, I believe the master of the temple is someone you want to kill very badly." He responded "He goes by the name, Aduro…"

"Aduro…That bastard…" she cursed under her breath.

"And, he is also the person who sealed me…So I entrust you with the task of killing him…" the purple dragon said "Especially since he's weaker now, he can't use his dragon powers." The female grinned very evilly when she heard this; her mind began to wander slightly.

---------- Flashback --------

_Her army was massively large, a good ten thousand. Her army consisted mainly of Orcs, with the occasional corrupted dragon. While the army that was facing her consisted of mainly Elven archers and Dragon swordsman. At the front lines of the army, Aduro stood, his sword raised up into the sunlight._

"_Ready!" his voice rung out, "Aim!" as he said these words, the elven archers raised their bows up, and pulled the arrows back on the string. "FIRE!" he shouted, and brought his sword forward, as if giving a gesture for the arrows to be released. The archers let their arrows fly; several orcs were struck in the neck, right above their salvaged armor. As the orcs steadily approached the line of soldiers, the swordsman all swung their swords in a line. This sent another wave of the beasts down, it was at this point that Aduro heard an echoing roar move across the battle-scarred field. He looked upward and saw several dragons, but they weren't on his side, they were against him. The warrior swung his sword, knocking several orcs away. The thing that worried him however, the sheer numbers of the dragons, and he knew he could fight them, but he couldn't afford to leave his troops. This is where he began to hope, he needed a miracle. _

_That's when it happened, when Uni joined her army. She entered the battle with her dark spear drawn, and swung it at the brown haired warrior. Aduro brought his sword up to block the weapon, he was able to parry the spear to the left, but what happened next caught him by surprise. The blond haired female brought her fist directly to the front of his face, hard. The attack caused him to take a few steps back before he regained his composure._

"_Die Hero!" she shouted. The spear wielding female tried to ram the pointed end of her spear into Aduro's face, but he quickly parried the attack again. A second later the brown haired warrior's foot came up and struck Uni square in the face. The contact sent her flying through the hordes of orcs that she brought with her. At the same time, Aduro was being swarmed by the orcs, dragons flew overhead._

_The brown haired warrior's left ear twitched slightly. He had thought he heard something, something else. A few moments later he saw something flutter around him, it was a small butterfly. The little insect had silvery wings with golden symbols on its wings. The moment he saw the small insect flutter by his face a small smile encroached across his face. Seconds later he heard the deafening sound of a war horn, the horn caused him to turn to the western skies. In the direction of the setting sun, he saw it. Several large birds, and not just any birds, they were Phoenixes, and riding on top of the one in the front was a person. He had long white hair, with black streaks in it. His hair billowed in the wind. His left eye was black, while his right eye was white. He wore a sort of ancient armor with unique symbols on it. On his back, he had two swords, one an ivory white, the other was as black as night. _

"_It's the Phoenixes!" one of the warriors shouted on the battle field. As the head phoenix flew by, the warrior on top of the phoenix jumped off of him and landed next to Aduro._

"_It's good to see you, my old friend…" the phoenix warrior said. The brown haired warrior's smile grew wider when he saw the phoenix warrior._

"_It's good to see you too…Seth." He said, the phoenix nodded_

"_Well, let's finish this battle!" Seth said with a smile on his face. At this moment he drew both of his swords. The orcs surrounding them took a step back in fear as the aura of the two swords was unleashed. The phoenix began to swing his swords through the massive army, many orcs collapsed as a dark crimson liquid sprayed everywhere around him. This caused Aduro to snicker._

"_Same as always, Seth." He whispered to himself. Moments later, he noticed that the phoenix had cleared a path in front of him. Aduro ran forward at top speed, to most, he was just a blur. When he reached Seth's location, they both spiraled around to face their foes._

"_What do you say we finish this?" the phoenix asked, Aduro just nodded with that same smirk on his face. Seth sheathed his blades, and brought his hand in front of himself. A silvery-white energy began to gather in the palm of his hand, Aduro followed his actions, and held out his own hand. A black misty energy began to gather in the palm of the dragon's hand._

"_Black Dragon Flame!" The dragon shouted, and a large black dragon erupted out of his hand, it had piercing red eyes, and its body was composed of nothing but black fire. Uni noticed this attack coming right at her, she brought her hands up to block it, when Aduro smiled. _

"_DON'T THINK THIS DRAGON IS COMPLETE!" he shouted, in his other hand a strong electrical current formed. The electricity was black. He released a torrent of the black electricity from the palm of his other hand, it wrapped around the black flaming dragon, and this just magnified the strength of the attack. Seth smiled at this sight._

"_Flame of the White Phoenixes!" he shouted, and from the palm of the hand that was surrounded in a silver-white flame, a large white phoenix composed solely of flame erupted. It had silvery eyes, and the rest of its body was snow white. The phoenix descended upon the battlefield, wiping out nearly half of Uni's army. Somehow though, she is able to escape Aduro's attack. _

"_RETREAT!" the blond haired female shouted. At her words, all the orcs that are still standing begin to flee. Aduro and Seth both remain where they released their attacks. The wind picked up slightly, which caused their hair to move with it. Blood covered the battlefield. It stained the swords and hands of both Aduro and Seth._

"_Well, that ended abruptly." The phoenix said in disappointment._

_The dragon turned to him, and smiled. "Seth, thank you." _

"_For what?" he asked with curiosity._

"_For arriving when you did, if you hadn't, then we surely would have lost." _

_--------- Flashback End ---------_

"Faron, you are to take the Temple of Elements." The purple dragon said in a calm, yet evil voice.

"Understood…only if I get to feast on the souls of whomever I face." he responded in a dark tone.

"You may, just leave the master of the temple alive." Malefor responded.

"Understood" was all that Faron said, before going silent.

"Hitokage, you must take the Phoenix temple." The purple dragon ordered the dark warrior just flicked his head a little in response.

"Aren't Phoenixes immortal?" the warrior asked, Malefor just nodded in response. This caused Hitokage's eyes to grow extremely wide, and soon he began chuckling.

"Perfect…" he muttered, his chuckling soon grew to insane laughter.

"Gaul, you on the other hand, have the most important job." The purple dragon said. "Your mission is to find a way to restore my physical form in that world." The ape king just nodded in response to it, accepting the mission very quickly.

"Understand this though." Malefor said "If any of you fail me, then I will personally see you destroyed." All four villains nodded, before the dragon's image vanished from the surface. Once he vanished, the blond haired female stood up and left the room. Hitokage too walked out of the room. Faron, on the other hand, vanished from the room in the blink of an eye. Gaul on the other hand, remained in the room, still remaining silent.

The shadows had begun their movement, ever so slowly, along the horizon of the future; darkness began to encroach upon the world.

------- ------ ----- ------

Mid-day at the Dragon Temple was relatively quiet for everyone, that was, until a large phoenix with a combination of snow-white feathers, and night black feathers. His wings looked like as if they were dipped in black paint, because along the tips of the feathers was black. It gave him a rare look, riding on top of the phoenix, a warrior with long blue hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a prism robe, and on his back he had a double-edged sword, but the sword looked very close to an oar, but the edges of it were very sharp and jagged.

Outside of the temple, Ignitus stood, waiting for the two. As they landed, the fire guardian bowed in greeting.

"Welcome, Master Seth." He said to the phoenix. Soon after he landed he begins a transformation into a human form, he wore a black and white silk robe. On the back of the robe was the yin-yang symbol.

"And a warm hello to you too, Ignitus." The phoenix replied with a warm smile on his face.

"And who's this?" the dragon then asked, gesturing towards the blue haired person.

"Oh, this is Serge, the Master of the Element Temple." Seth said in response. The blue haired warrior bowed in greeting to the red dragon, but remained silent otherwise.

"Now, where's Aduro?" the phoenix asked.

"This way." The dragon responded, as he walked into the temple. The two warriors followed the dragon through the halls of the temple, and eventually they reach the door to the heart of the temple, where Aduro is.

Once the door was opened, Ignitus left them, and the two warriors entered the room.

"Welcome my friends." The fox said in a welcoming voice. The fox's expression though quickly changed after he closed the door with telekinesis. "I believe you know why I called you here."

Both masters nodded. "Yes we do." They said in unison.

"You've called us here to discuss what could happen in the future." Serge said. The fox just nodded in response to the blue haired warrior's words.

"So, what is it you have foreseen Aduro?" the phoenix asked. The fox silently walked over to the crystal ball on the table. The two masters of the other temples followed him over to the table. Both silently watched the crystal orb, as Aduro moved his hands around it. What appeared in the orb was a shock to the two warriors.

------ ----

_Armies of darkness marching out of portals to convexity, led by a purple dragon, a fully grown purple dragon, dark clouds spread across the sky as the armies marched. There were a total of five sources of pure evil were clearly visible. Their forces burning villages, while the villagers are in chains, dragons are even in chains. Phoenixes are being burned in the flames that they are reborn from, continuously. The masters of the temples are chained up against the walls, swords, and other sharp objects being rammed through every part of their bodies._

_At this moment, as all hope was lost in the world, a small ray of light appeared, but it was very difficult to see however._

------- --------

The crystal ball became more clouded with each passing second. Aduro sighed at this.

"Well, that's all I have for a future vision." He said. The fox got up from his chair and crossed the room. He looked out to the sky. His thoughts were lost, he wanted this curse to end so he could fight, cause, and he remembered something. He was still in his fox form when he was being stabbed.

The day went by very silently for Spyro and Cynder however; the black dragoness had curled up on top of Spyro. The purple dragon was feeling a little better at this point; a cool damp cloth was placed over his brow. The black dragoness opened her eyes and she was warm.

"Feeling better?" she asked the purple dragon, who was looking down at her.

"A little." He said with a little more energy than before. Cynder moved up on his chest, and lightly kissed his jaw-line. At this moment a feeling of sheer horror overcame the purple dragon, he suddenly felt a rush of blood to a vital area. It quickly became erect, Spyro hoped that she wouldn't see it or feel it, but that was quickly thrown out the window when it poked her in the thigh.

Cynder felt something poke her in her thigh, which caused her to turn down, and lift the blanket a little. What she saw was not something she expected to see, it caused her eyes to grow wide and her jaw dropped. The dragoness took in what she saw, it was the first time she had ever seen one, the first. Besides from the books she had read on anatomy. It was larger than the average male dragon item and thick too, very thick.

"Spyro!" she said in shock, as she took the sight of Spyro's member into her mind.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Cyn." The purple dragon responded, his face went red, he was completely embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed…" she said, the dragoness at this point wanted to have contact with the item. The purple dragon smiled at her words, but was still embarrassed. At this time, Cynder began to think, she had just discovered one of her powers a couple days ago, while Spyro was training.

--------- Flashback -------

_The sunlight flicked into the room, it was bothersome to the black dragoness, as she slowly woke up, alone in the bed. As usual Spyro had gone out to train with the guardians. Cynder just lied on her back, the dark crimson scales on her chest clearly visible. The sunlight reflected the lovely color on her belly. Recently, the black dragoness's wounds had healed really quickly, and most of the bandages wrapped around her body had been removed. There weren't any visible scars, unless you looked closely. _

'_I do love Spyro, he's sweet.' She thought to herself, unknowingly however, her paw had begun to move from being at her side, down to her most sacred area. Slowly her paw brushed the outer scales around her own slit. The black dragoness felt a small jolt of pleasure rocket up her spine; it caused her to let out a sudden yelp. That's when several images of Spyro in some suggestive positions entered her mind. The dragoness couldn't get the image out of her head, and strangely she felt a little wetness down below. Cynder's paw began to move over the very sensitive scales. At first, the contact caused her to shiver, and then she let off a very soft moan from it._

"_That…feels…good…" she groaned out. Slowly the dragoness brought her paw over her slit and began to rub along her entrance. That action caused another wave of pleasure over her body; this one was more intense than the last one, as she continued her actions, the pleasure grew more intense, and each moan she let out grew louder. Cynder then turned to the open door, she didn't want anyone to walk in on her doing this. So she got up from the bed, and closed the door. Once that was done, she returned to her spot on the bed. Several new ideas began to move across her mind as she started the actions again. This time however, she rubbed along her slit a little more roughly; his caused her to feel a stronger jolt of pleasure move up her spine. It felt as though a lightning bolt had moved through the lower portions in her body. It felt amazing. _

"_Hmm, I wonder…" she whispered quietly, since she was the only person in the room no one heard her. Cynder carefully began to slide one of her claws inside. This sent another spike of pleasure up her spine; this one caused some of her warm juices to seep out of her. The black dragoness rested her head back on a pillow, this felt wondrous. So she continued the action, the pleasure in her body continued to grow with each passing second. Her fantasies grew stronger, that's when she saw an image of something in one of the fantasies she was having. She saw an image of Spyro, with something else visible, what she saw at first, she thought was just her imagination, but then she realized what it was, it was Spyro's dragonhood, and it was large and thick. The fantasy caused the dragoness to lick her lips from the pleasure, she wanted now more than anything to see it, to touch it, to wrap her tongue around it. Cynder really wanted to move her tongue across every inch of Spyro's love tool._

'_There's no way he could be that large though…' she thought silently to herself. That's when she began to wonder more. Cynder adjusted her position to where she was resting at a ninety degree angle, or close to it. With some incredible flexibility, even though she was still somewhat injured, as she bent over she felt some of her injuries stretch. A little bit of blood seeped into the bandages, the dragoness ignored the pain, however, as she brought her muzzle down to her slit. Cynder flicked her tongue out of her maw, and began to move it across the very delicate scales, which were now damp from her previous actions. Once again, she shivered from the new contact, but as she took in the flavor of her own juices into her mouth, she released a loud moan. _

'_Mmm, tastes unique.' She thought to herself. Cynder opened her mouth wider before her tongue began to lick up and down her own slit. At this point, she felt as though she was in heaven, to begin with, she had never tasted anything so unique. Second, the pleasure was incredible, and it was just getting stronger. The dragoness felt her own warm breath with each exhale, but at one moment, as she exhaled, a dark colored mist floats out of her mouth and onto her slit. When the cloud of mist made contact with it, a loud moan came out of her mouth, it almost sounded like a howl though. The feeling was amazing; she had simply never felt anything like it before._

'_How'd I do that?' she asked herself in her mind. The pleasure remained as she continued to lick herself. With each lick it brought her closer to her climax. This in turn, caused her to moan even louder, once again, Cynder exhaled, and the black mist floated out of her maw and onto her slit, this time though, the mist seemed stronger, and it simply felt wondrous. The dragoness continued to exhale the black mist. This just magnified the pleasure, and soon, she felt it beginning to reach its limit. Within seconds, it came, her climax. When the orgasm occurred it send waves of tremendous pleasure crashing over her body. She brought her head back, she panted heavily. Her lower body continued to have spasms of pleasure, but the pleasurable sensation grew weaker with each spasm. As the orgasm occurred, quite a bit of her juices spurted out of her slit, some onto her face, the rest seeped onto the bed._

_Once the wondrous climax ended, she rested her head back onto the pillow again._

"_That…felt…amazing…" she muttered to herself "But…I…bet…it…would…feel…better…if…Spyro…did…it…"_

_-------- Flashback end -----_

"Spyro…" Cynder said after several minutes. Lucky for Spyro, he was able to coax it back down.

"Yes, Cyn?" he said in response.

"Could I show you something?" the black dragoness asked. He nodded, curious as to what it was that she was going to give him.

"Sit back, and relax…" she said, he did what she asked, and waited. What Cynder did though was not something Spyro was expecting. The black dragoness took in a breath, and then exhaled the black mist onto the purple dragon's body. As it moved over his body, he felt every muscle on his body, within the cloud of mist, begin to relax. It felt like he was getting a massage, it felt wonderful. The massage felt as though it loosened up all of his muscles.

"C-Cynder…ohhhhhh…." He moaned from the sensation "That…..feeeeelsssss…great…" the black dragoness smiled from the reaction.

'_It possibly could work the same way it did on me…' _she though. As the black mist slowly faded, Spyro felt the sensation leave his body, even though the sensation left, he still felt even more relaxed than he ever did.

"What was that?" the purple dragon asked with curiosity.

"I don't know…" Cynder answered "I just discovered it recently…"

"Well…it's black like a shadow..." Spyro said with a smile. "How about we call it that, 'shadow'." She smiled at his name.

"I love it, Spyro…"

------- ------ ------- ----- ----- ------ ------ ------- ------------- ------------ ------------ ---------- ---

Well here's another chapter, this one broke my previous record, it took me a while to write, and officially I have to bump this story up to M…and by the way, I don't own Serge…he's owned by Square…he's in a game called Chrono Cross, I just modified his appearance, but he kept most of his powers, he's an elemental master, I own Seth, Uni, Aduro, Hitokage, and Faron….but that's it…I don't own Spyro or anything affiliated with the gaming franchise…thank you again….

Total word count for this chapter Omitting Author's notes: 4,946. With AN: 5,103

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	5. Passion

Okay, here's the moment I've built up for…this is the chapter I've been waiting to write, but after this chapter, I'll be taking a break from this story to work on my others….so there may be a long wait for the next chapter…WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY DETAILED ROMANCE IN IT!!!!! THIS IS WHY THE STORY WENT UP TO M!!!!

--------- --------- --------- ------------- -------------- -------------- ----------- ---------- ------- -----

The morning was cool and brisk over the Dragon Temple. Nearly three months since Cynder's arrival at the temple. The black dragoness had now fully recovered from her injuries. Many miles away from the temple however, many young dragons are making a steady approach to the temple.

Leading the group of dragons, a gold dragon, he has a fairly muscular figure, a fairly large wing-span, and pure golden eyes. On his head, he had four ivory horns; his scales are a solid gold, even the scales on his chest and belly. His tail is unlike most dragons however, it has an unusual end on it. It almost looks like a feather. On his neck were several scars that appeared to be bite marks.

Flying next to him, a copper dragoness, her figure was slender, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of orange. She had three ivory horns on her head; her copper scales had an unusual glow from the morning sunlight, as she flew next to the gold dragon. The scales on her chest and belly were also copper, but a lighter shade of copper from the rest of her body. Her tail had a curved edge to it, almost like a cleaver. There were also several scars on the back of her neck that appeared to be bite marks.

Flying a short distance from the two dragons was a black and white dragoness, her figure wasn't as slender, but it still was fairly slender and attractive; her eyes were swirled with black and white, but they didn't have alternate colors. On her head she had six ivory horns. The black and white on her scales seemed to be mixed around on her scales, and some of her scales even had a little white on the black. The scales along her chest and belly were the same as the rest of her body. The tip of her tail looked almost like the end of a spear.

Gliding next to the black and white dragoness was a silver dragoness, her figure was extremely slender compared to the other dragonesses in the group, and she was the most attractive of them all. Her eyes were pure silver, just like the scales across her body. The silver dragoness's head had three ivory horns. The scales on her belly were still silver; there wasn't a lighter tinge or anything. The tip of her tail too looked like a cleaver.

Flying on the other side of the group, a pink dragoness, her figure too was fairly slender, but not that slender. She had two light pink, almost tan horns on her head, while the scales on her chest and belly were about the same color. Around her neck was a choker, with a heart shaped pendant on it that held a ruby. Her tail seemed more like a spade than the others. It seemed as though she didn't fight, because her scales appeared cleaner than the other dragons.

A short distance behind her was a dragon with dark red scales; his frame was fairly muscular compared to that of most of the other male dragons. His eyes were a very dark red, almost brown. While on his head, he had two light red horns, the color of his horns matched the color of the scales on his chest and belly. Now he seemed a little more ragged compared to the other dragons, it appeared as though he had been in far more battles than the others. His tail appeared to be shaped more like an arrow-head, very sharp, and pointed.

In the dead center of the bunch, a dragon with scales as green as an emerald, his eyes matched the color of his scales. While on his head, he had three ivory horns. His frame was fairly muscular to boot. The scales on his chest weren't much different than the scales on the rest of his body; he was one solid color, emerald green. Indeed very rare, something even stranger though, he had a double blade at the end of his tail, he appeared to be the most dangerous of the group. Both blades curved outward from his tail, away from each other, making him appear even more dangerous.

Directly behind the emerald green dragon was a dragon with dark blue scales, his eyes too matched his scales, a dark blue. His figure wasn't as muscular compared to the other dragons; he appeared to be the youngest of the group, which was visible. He only had two horns, with a third one beginning to grow in. The scales on his chest were a slightly lighter shade of blue too. This dragon however didn't have the tail-edge like the other dragons, his wasn't like that of a blade, and instead it was more of a spade, like the pink dragoness's.

"Val." The copper dragoness said to the gold dragon.

"Yes, Diz?" he said in a somewhat distracted tone.

"We've been flying for three hours, can't we rest?" Diz asked.

"We're almost there, babe, once we get to the Dragon Temple, then we can rest." The gold dragon responded. This caught the silver dragoness by surprise.

"But, Valdir, all of us are tired…" the silver dragoness said, as she continued to fly.

"Silvie, we have to continue, it's not that much further." Valdir said in response, cutting the dragoness off.

"But, brother…" she said, at this moment the black and white dragoness spoke out.

"Can't you tell that Flame and Ember are also tired?" she asked "Along with Darien and Hayashi."

The gold dragon sighed "Aire, I'm tired too…" he said "And I would simply love nothing more than to sleep…" Hayashi coughed once, and then spoke out.

"Then why don't we land and get some rest, before continuing…" he said "After all, Darien needs it more than any of us, he's the youngest." At the mentioning of his name, the blue dragon snapped out of his trance.

"No, I'm fine, I can continue flying…" Darien said, a little sweat had formed on his blue scales, in truth, he was nearing his limit. Valdir sighed; he had realized that he was beaten in the argument, in the distance he easily spotted their destination, and smiled.

"I see it…" the gold dragon said "I see the Dragon Temple, no more than five minutes away…"

------- ---- -------

Dawn broke over the Dragon temple, it happened very slowly. A black dragoness and a purple dragon sat close to each other, in the garden. The dragoness' head leaned up against the purple dragon's shoulder, her eyes were closed. His wing was firmly and comfortably wrapped around her body. Both of them were up a little before dawn, and had decided to watch the sunrise together. Cynder soon grew comfortable though, and drifted off into a very light slumber, as signified by her light snoring.

'_That's cute.' _Spyro thought, as he looked at the dragoness' head which now rested on his shoulder. Over the three months that Cynder had been there, the two had become extremely close. Spyro had long since removed her bandages, the only thing that remained was, a few scars across her belly and chest. The purple dragon looked down at the scars, knowing that they were his fault, he had caused them.

"Cyn…" Spyro whispered softly. As he did, Cynder slowly opened her sapphire-green eyes, to look into Spyro's amethyst eyes.

"Yes Spyro…" she muttered, as she warmly nuzzled his cheek. All the purple dragon did though was give her a warm smile. It was at this point that she kissed him on the lips. The contact lasted for several seconds, before it broke. Both dragons remained silent as they continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes, this had become a common thing. Every time they would lock eyes, they could not avert their gaze upon each other. Cynder was intoxicated by the color of Spyro's eyes, Spyro wasn't any better, he had fallen in love with her gaze, and he never wanted it to end.

That was quickly cut short though, when Ignitus entered the garden and spoke out. "Spyro, Cynder, we have new arrivals at the temple." He said. This immediately got the attention of both dragons, simultaneously they both turned around to the red dragon and began to walk towards him.

"Really?" the purple dragon asked, the fire guardian just nodded.

"Yes, a group of eight dragons." He said, this was a surprise for Cynder, for she had thought that most of the dragon race was wiped out when she was evil. Apparently though, that wasn't the case.

"Most of them are around your age too." Ignitus said. Spyro's eyes went wide when he heard these words and both dragons began to run in the direction of the guests, in hopes that they would be able to meet them.

----- ----

In the main hall, the group of eight dragons, consisting of Valdir, the gold dragon, Diziano, the copper dragoness, Silvie, the silver dragoness, Aire, the black and white dragoness, Ember, the pink dragoness, Flame the red dragon, Hayashi, the emerald dragon, and Darien, the blue dragon; all eight of them were speaking with the fox. He leaned on his staff, like an old man.

"Aduro, it's an honor to meet you…" the gold dragon said, as he bowed formally in respect. The copper dragoness followed her mate's example, along with the rest of them. The only dragon that didn't bow out of the group was the pink dragoness. She didn't know why she had to bow to this fox, when she was better than him in every way, or so she though.

Aduro smiled warmly at the eight dragons. "It's nice to have more dragons at the temple…" he said, "especially a dragon couple." As he said the last part, he gestured towards the copper dragoness and gold dragon. Diz blushed when he said this, as well as Valdir.

"H-how'd you know?" she asked, now curious, mainly because she could tell that the fox was blind.

"I could tell, because, your scents are entwined." The fox responded, moments later, two dragons entered the room, at top speed. Spyro and Cynder, both of them quickly were greeted by seven members of the group with kindness.

"Hello, I'm Valdir." The gold dragon said.

"Diziano, but call me Diz." The copper dragoness said, with a warm smile.

"Aire." The black and white dragoness said.

"I'm Silvie." The silver dragoness said, Spyro's eyes glazed across her entire figure for a few moments, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from the flat side of Cynder's tail blade.

The green dragon spoke out his name, as he carried the blue dragon on his back. "I'm Hayashi, and the one I'm carrying, he's Darien..." the blue dragon grunted as he was being carried. The poor blue dragon was exhausted from flying for so long without rest.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take him to a room…" Hayashi said, as he walked down the halls, leaving the group.

The red dragon walked up to the purple dragon and smiled. "I'm Flame." He said.

Ember was a different story however, the moment her eyes locked onto Spyro's she fell in love. Lucky for her, the scales on her face were pink because she was blushing like mad. If she wasn't a pink dragoness, her face would have been completely crimson.

For the first time, the dragoness spoke, and her introduction was, as some would say, really pathetic. She walked up to the purple dragon, right in front of Cynder too, and said.

"Hi, I'm Ember." Cynder's eyes narrowed the moment she heard the pink dragoness' voice. It sounded like nails on a black board; it was at this moment, that Cynder wanted to rip her vocal cords right out of her throat. Lucky for Ember though, the black dragoness was able to show quite a bit of self restraint.

Spyro was taken aback by Ember's sudden greeting, but he smiled warmly at her none the less.

"I'm Spyro." he replied to everyone's introduction.

"And I'm Cynder…" the black dragoness said, at the mentioning of her name, the pink dragoness sent her a very dark and angry look. The pink dragoness gestured for the black dragoness to follow her. Cynder did as such, she followed the pink dragoness a short distance away from the group.

"Don't think I don't know who you are…" Ember said, her words trailed off.

"Oh, really, then why don't you tell me?" Cynder said with curiosity.

"You're the queen of darkness!" the pink dragoness responded in an insulting voice. "You shouldn't even be alive, let alone, be living at the Dragon Temple." Ember continued on with her small speech, which just further hurt the black dragoness. Everything she said, deeply hurt Cynder.

"And I bet that Spyro doesn't even care about you…" she said "I'd bet that he thinks that, you are the most pathetic dragoness he's ever met." The moment Cynder heard that however, tears welled up in her eyes.

"That's not true…" Cynder said weakly, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'd bet you it's exactly how Spyro feels towards you." Ember stated bluntly. "How does it feel when no one loves you!" The tears began to fall from Cynder's eyes, and she silently, and very quickly ran off. Spyro didn't notice the tears, but seeing the dragoness he cared about more than anything run off, it infuriated him. Moments later, Ember walked over to Spyro.

"So, would you like to be my boyfriend?" the pink dragoness asked stupidly, not realizing that Cynder is Spyro's girlfriend.

"Ember…you and I will be nothing but friends." The purple dragon said, "I love Cynder." Valdir cracked a smile the moment he heard this, and knew what was coming next. Ember heard this and growled quietly. The pink dragoness just walked away without saying a word, and both the gold dragon and copper dragoness walked up to Spyro.

"You really should go talk to Cynder." Valdir said

"She was crying as she left." The copper dragoness said. Spyro was surprised by the two dragons, _'how did they notice this?' _he thought _'and how come I didn't?' _Those two questions rung in his head.

"How could you two have seen it?" the purple dragon asked with curiosity.

"Well, at this angle, we could see Cynder beginning to cry as Ember was talking to her…" Valdir answered. "And we both know Ember, she did the exact same thing to Diz, only thing she didn't realize was…"

"Val and I were mates…" Diz finished, and she leaned on the gold dragon, purring quietly. "Val was infuriated when he saw me crying." The copper dragoness said. "In turn, he made Ember cry, and then he came up to me, and comforted me…" Valdir was blushing brightly as he heard the story.

"Yeah…I comforted her the only way I knew how…" he said. "Spyro, go to Cynder, she needs you." Spyro nodded, and almost immediately ran off. Valdir and Diz turned to each other and smiled. Aduro had been in the room the entire time, and had been watching everything unfold. The blind fox let out a sigh, he knew what was going to happen next. The six remaining dragons went off in their own spate directions in the temple. Valdir and Diz walked off to their own room, Aire did the same, followed by Silvie. Ember ran off towards the garden, however, Flame followed the pink dragoness, and Aduro knew that the red dragon had feelings for the pink dragoness.

The fox just shook his head, and continued to lean on his staff. "Ember, you must look closer to you, if you seek love…" he muttered to himself.

Valdir heard the fox's voice and agreed with his words, before he and Diz vanished into a room.

--------- -------- -----------

Cynder had ran all the way to hers and Spyro's room. The black dragoness collapsed onto the bed and begun to cry her eyes out. She cried silently, but she was indeed crying. This was the worst the dragoness had ever felt. For all she knew it could be the truth. _'But I love Spyro…' _she thought _'We've made out, we've done everything, except actually say and prove our love for each other.' _Cynder buried her face in a pillow, and let her tears fall.

Several minutes passed as she cried, and Spyro entered the room, very slowly.

"Cyn…" he whispered, the black dragoness raised her head from the pillow to look at him.

"w-what is it…" she sobbed. "D-did y-you come here t-to tell me t-that y-you hated me?" the purple dragon shook his head in response to her question.

"Cyn, I don't hate you." He said "In fact…" Spyro crossed the room and reached the black dragoness, he brought his paw up to her cheek. "Cynder, I love you…" the moment Cynder heard these words, a smile moved across her face, and the mood of the tears changed from sadness, to joy.

"Spyro…" she said, the purple dragon used his paw to wipe away her tears, before she was able to speak. "I love you too…" once Spyro heard these words, he smiled warmly at her. Both dragons were immediately locked into a passionate kiss. Simultaneously, their tongues flicked out of their mouths and wrapped around each other. Within seconds however, the kiss broke.

Spyro climbed onto the bed, and lied down right next to the black dragoness. Both dragons faced each other. Their eyes were locked upon each others.

"Spyro…I want the constant torment to end…" Cynder said in a slightly saddened voice. The purple dragon brought her into a warm embrace. The black dragoness rested her head against his chest.

"Cyn…do you know a way to end it?" the purple dragon asked.

"Only one…" she said.

"And what would that be?" Spyro asked.

"Even though I know it won't end the torment, it will reassure me that you truly love me…" she responded, the purple dragon just nodded, but was still very curious as to what she meant, but within seconds he got his answer. "If we become mates, then I will always know…" the moment he heard the word 'mates' was when several questions struck the purple dragon.

'_Does she really want to become my mate? Do I want to become hers? Is she ready to mate? Am I ready to mate for that matter? What if she conceives? Can we really be good parents?' _

"Spyro?" Cynder said, trying to get the dragon's attention, but he just wouldn't respond to her voice at all. She knew one way however, to get his attention. The black dragoness brought one of her paws up, and gently rubbed it on his jaw-line. At the contact, Spyro let out a small moan, and almost immediately felt the blood rush to a certain vital area. The purple dragon's member very quickly became erect, and poked Cynder in the belly.

The soft contact of his dragonhood rubbing against Cynder's belly felt very strange, but in a good way.

"Cyn..der…" he groaned, his attention finally returning to the real world.

"Y-yes…" Spyro finally said, nearly a second later, Cynder was lying on her back, pinned under Spyro. The purple dragon passionately kissed the black dragoness on the lips, and almost forced her maw open, luckily, Cynder responded immediately, and actually was able to open her mouth enough for Spyro to slip his tongue in. The purple dragon was extremely forceful, yet passionate at the same time. It was turning her on very quickly. A loud moan was heard as the kiss continued. The black dragoness released a small cloud of shadow into the purple dragon's maw, which in turn earned her a moan, his paws moving across her body, very sensually and slowly. She was enjoying this so much. Her own tongue wrapped around his. Several seconds later, the kiss broke, and both dragons were panting heavily.

"Cynder…" he said "Are you sure we should do this?" All the black dragoness did was nod. "So, you'd be ready for a child, if you conceived?" her response was just a nod, once again. Spyro's dragonhood was already rubbing up against Cynder's slit however, which was just driving her crazy. Because she was squirming around a little, it caused the tip of his member to move around, which in turn caused her to let out small yelps.

Spyro knew he had to, she was just asking for it with her squirming. So he granted her wish, very gently, his member began to slide into her. Which earned the purple dragon a very long moan, very slowly his shaft inched into the dragoness, and she was very tight. The purple dragon continued to move slowly into her letting the grand pleasure course through him, he wanted to thrust into her, but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her. Eventually, the tip of Spyro's member rubbed up against the thin layer of skin, which held her virginity.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" he asked, as he looked into Cynder's eyes. "Because, once I do this, there's no turning back…" all the dragoness did was give him a small nod. Almost immediately afterward, he gave a sharp thrust into her, he broke through the weak layer of skin, and plunged deeper into her.

Cynder felt a sharp pain run up her spine, it caused her to let out a very loud yelp. Tears ran down her face from the pain, but it was nothing compared to what she had felt earlier in her life, the pain though was enough to bring one of her more feral instincts to the surface, and she immediately moved over to Spyro's neck and bit down, it wasn't that hard, but it was enough to draw blood. The black dragoness soon had a metallic taste in her mouth, she realized seconds later, what it was. It was Spyro's blood.

Spyro winced in pain from the bite, he had heard from Ignitus, that mating could be fairly painful, for both. Sometimes, very rough. The purple dragon felt something wet on the wound, he knew it would heal, but at the same time, leave a scar. At this point, Cynder was gently licking the wound, cleaning it up.

"Spyro…I'm sorry…" she said, the purple dragon smiled immediately, and slowly shook his head.

"No, it's okay, it's only natural…didn't you see the scars on Diz and Valdir's necks?" The black dragoness was now curious, but she nodded in response. "Those are bite marks from mating…"

"So, they're love bites?" she asked, Spyro just nodded. Within a few moments, he began a very steady tempo of thrusts, each thrust was very gentle, but the pleasure the purple dragon felt was incredible, very slowly, the pain began to subside, and was quickly overridden with incredible pleasure. Each thrust felt wondrous to the black dragoness.

"Deeper…" she moaned out, Spyro easily complied with her request, and thrust deeper into the dragoness, eventually the tip of his member found a certain spot. He had found Cynder's G-spot. The tip of his member gently rubbed up against it. The moment Cynder felt the contact on her G-spot, she let out a loud pleasurable moan.

"Sssssspyyyyyrrrroooooo…" Cynder's moan was extremely long, and she wanted even more of that. Some of her warm juices seeped out of the very small space between the shaft of Spyro's dragonhood, and the walls of Cynder's love tunnel.

"Fassssster…" almost immediately after Cynder said this, the time between each thrust became closer together, bringing waves of pleasure over the dragoness even faster. From the intense and wondrous sensations, she began to squirm under him a little. She didn't want to get away, she wanted a way to increase the pleasure even more.

"Harrrrder…" she moaned, and within seconds, she felt the pleasure skyrocket, which caused her to almost scream from the pleasure. "Yessssssssss…" she hissed in pleasure, the hissing sound just further aroused Spyro, and caused him to thrust with even more speed and intensity. Cynder leaned up to kiss him on the lips, the kiss lasted for several seconds, before the purple dragon pushed her back onto the bed. Each thrust gradually became more intense and rough. Once again, the tip of Spyro's member rubbed up against her g-spot, this time, a little more violently, and she began to squirm around even more. This was bringing Cynder to her climax very quickly.

"YESSSS!!!!" she hissed "SPYRO!!!"

Cynder's pupils shrunk as the pleasure grew to intense levels, it was enough for her to begin moving in a counter rhythm to Spyro's. This action magnified the pleasure tenfold for Cynder, it only caused Spyro to grunt a little, and increase the intensity and speed of his thrusting.

Spyro felt a little pressure begin to build up in his dragonhood, it felt as though he was going to release something, but that was a ways away. Cynder on the other hand, her climax drew closer with each of his thrusts. The black dragoness' paws were on the purple dragon's shoulders, the moment she felt her pleasure peak, her claws sank into Spyro's shoulders, which drew blood on him again.

The purple dragon felt the pain, yes, but he didn't care anymore. The pleasure was just stronger than the pain, but the small taste of pain was enough to increase the speed and intensity of his thrusting even more. That pushed Cynder over the edge. Her climax crashed over her, the dragoness' warm juices erupted out of her. At the same time, she let out a loud roar from the intense pleasure of her orgasm.

Spyro, on the other hand, wasn't done, he hadn't achieved his climax, almost immediately, and Cynder used what strength she found within her, to flip the purple dragon over on his back. Now she was in control, and she wanted him to finish. Seconds after she reversed the situation, the black dragoness proceeded to rock back and forth on top of the purple dragon, at first, very slowly, but steadily, her pace began to quicken. As the pace increased it caused Spyro to thrust upward into her. This increased the pleasure even more. The pressure in Spyro's member increased even more. Eventually the dragoness began to lift her body off of the purple dragon, his member slid out of her a little, and then she dropped back onto him with force. To Spyro this felt wondrous; the pleasure began to grow even more intense with each of Cynder's movements.

The black dragoness repeated her actions; this time however, she lifted her body up even higher, and came down with even more force than before. At the same time the purple dragon thrust upward into her, at the same time she came down onto him. The pleasure that erupted from their combine actions caused the black dragoness to release a large cloud of shadow from her maw. It engulfed both of them. _'So close' _Spyro thought. The pressure in his member had reached its limit, as Cynder came back down for a third time, it happened. Both dragons reached their climaxes at the exact same time. Spyro's warm seed was sent deeply into his lover's womb, it was a fairly large load. Both dragon's fluids mixed together and seeped out of Cynder's slit. As they reached their climaxes, they both let out a loud roar, seconds later, the black dragoness collapsed onto Spyro's chest.

"Spyro…That…was…wonderful…" the black dragoness panted heavily. Spyro nodded in agreement.

"Cyn…I love you…" he said, as he too panted. Both dragons very slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

_------ ------ Bonus ------- -----_

Once Diz and Valdir reached their room, the gold dragon immediately closed, and locked the door. The copper dragoness on the other hand, had already begun to tease the gold dragon. She slowly walked to the bed, swaying her hips and tail in a counter rhythm to each other. This immediately drew Valdir's attention. His head began to follow the movements of her hips.

"Val…I need you…" she cooed softly. As she climbed onto the bed, and lying on her back. At this point the gold dragon was completely erect. His member was throbbing to enter his mate.

"It's been a couple of weeks since we…well…" he commented "You are going to be needy…" Valdir followed her, and climbed onto the bed. He crawled on top of her, and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"What are you in the mood for, love?" he asked, Diz just shrugged.

"Whatever you want to give me, my dragon…" she said. The gold dragon snickered, and began to kiss her down her body. He started by kissing her neck, then on her chest, his tongue hung out of his mouth. The gold dragon moved across the copper scales of his lover's body, taking the flavor of his lover's scales. Eventually he reached the spot of his desire. Once there, he moved her legs apart and gently kissed her slit. This caused her to shiver, and moan quietly. Valdir's tongue flicked out, and licked the sensitive scales around her opening. Her moans grew louder as his tongue grew closer to its destination.

Valdir's tongue darted into Diz's love tunnel. He released a soft flame onto her; she let out a loud moan. The warming sensation was incredible for her, but at the same time, she wanted him to bring his tool inside her. The gold dragon brought one of his claws up to her slit and began to thrust it gently into her, at the same time; he released a small jolt of electricity. This sudden spark of electricity caused the dragoness to let out an even louder moan. Valdir just smiled as he heard this.

He brought his other paw down to his own member, and gently began to stroke it, warming himself up too. At the same time he did this, he released a fine golden mist onto the dragoness' opening. The moment the mist hit the dragoness' area, she let out a loud feral growl, in sheer ecstasy. When Valdir heard the growl, he knew he had to finish her. The gold dragon climbed on top of her. He positioned his member right at her entrance, and thrust into her. He quickly began a rhythm of thrusts, the thrusting quickly increased in pace. The copper dragoness then released a cloud of shadow upon the two of them. This just caused the gold dragon to thrust even faster into the dragoness, with each thrust; the dragoness' moaning grew louder. She was growing very feral with each thrust and the gold dragon was being further aroused by her growling.

"D-diz…" he grunted, the copper dragoness flicked up her tail and began to rub it on the gold dragon's belly, which caused him to let out a loud groan. Both felt their climaxes very close.

"V-Val…" the dragoness moaned. "Use it…" the moment she said that, the gold dragon released a rainbow mist from his maw that quickly enveloped the both of them. This mist was enough to send both of them over the edge. Valdir released his warm seed deep into her womb. The gold dragon withdrew from her, and lied down right next to her.

"h-how was that…my love…" he panted.

"As usual…heavenly…" she responded, panting heavily.

------ -------- ---------

A couple days later, after Spyro and Cynder had made love. The black dragoness felt different, yet she didn't know why. So of course, she went to the library, and read a few books. Once she was done, she knew what the feeling was. Immediately she had to tell her mate. The black dragoness was completely ecstatic about what she had to say.

Once she found the purple dragon, she had a large grin on her face. She walked right up to him.

"Spyro." she said.

"What is it, Cyn?" he asked.

"I'm Gravid…" when the purple dragon heard this, his eyes went wide.

"R-really?" was the only word that he could actually say, he was in complete shock, he was happy, but he was in shock.

------- ------ ------ -------- ------ ---------- -------- ----------- ------- ------------- ------------ -----

I don't own Spyro, or anything in any of the games, but I do own Aduro, Silvie, Aire, Valdir, Darien, and Hayashi. Diziano is owned by Ryft Darkpaw, but he's not using her, I am, and I apologize for the cheesy lead-up to the lemon….hope you enjoyed it, and thank you. This chapter is the longest I've written up to this point….

Word count with Author's Notes: 5,530

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	6. Escape Return of a Hero

Well, here's the start of the plot, like I said, don't expect a lemon…really, don't expect one…….This chapter is going to be gruesome…really it is…Those of you with weak stomachs, please don't read it….please don't….

----- ------ ------ --------- ------------ ----------- ----------- ------------- ------------- ---------------

In the dead of night, an army that was extremely large marched to the south. Led by a blond woman, in her hand, she held a spear. Surrounding the spear was a dark purple aura. The pointed end of her weapon was colored a blood red, while the lower portion of it was made of a metal alloy. Her army consisted mainly of orcs, its numbers were in the thousands.

From the balcony of the Dragon Temple, the fox 'saw' this threat approaching, he knew what it meant, because of their diminished power, and numbers, they wouldn't stand a chance. _'So, Uni is challenging me again…' _the fox thought _'and this time, she's not working alone.'_ Immediately, he turned around, his tattered robes moved with him, still leaning on his staff, he spoke out to the four dragons behind him.

"Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, awaken the young ones, and lead them out of the temple." Aduro ordered. All four guardian dragons were shocked, and befuddled.

"LEAVE THE DRAGON TEMPLE!" Terrador suddenly spoke out, in a voice of utter shock.

The cursed warrior coughed. "We have two choices, either stay and watch the remainder of the dragon race die, or listen to me, and escape to fight another day." The fox said. The four dragons turned to each other and began to talk amongst themselves, after several small curses, they came to a decision.

"Master Aduro, we have decided." Ignitus said, in a calm voice. "We will leave the temple."

"Good." The fox responded, "But, I cannot leave, for I am bound to the temple in my present state, now go." Once he had said that, all four dragons ran off in separate directions, individually, they awoke the young ones, explaining what was going on, all the young dragons immediately agreed, and met at the entrance, where Aduro was waiting. The guardians gathered several crystals up, blue ones, green ones, and red ones. Once they had done that, all fourteen dragons set out in the dead of night, away from the temple.

"Head towards the Temple of the Phoenixes." Aduro said. "I'll meet you there." Spyro found it strange that they were leaving the Dragon Temple, abandoning a place that was a haven for dragons, and heading somewhere else. Although he was told that danger was approaching, the purple dragon was left in the dark about everything that was going on, heading towards the east, they begun their travel, on foot. Flying would be too risky at night, especially with such a danger approaching. None the less, he remained very close to his mate, not wanting to lose her, or his developing child. He was going to protect Cynder with all of his strength.

----- ------ -----

Located in the mountains, the Temple of the Phoenixes, its temple master, Seth, is standing on the balcony. He is wearing white robes, made of a rare and valuable silk. His hair gently billowed in the cool breeze. Around his neck, a rare necklace, shaped like an ancient phoenix, it was made out of silver, holding it around his neck, was a chain.

From inside his room, he heard footsteps approaching him, they were light and fairly quiet. The person walked onto the balcony with the phoenix master. She was wearing a white silk robe that was trimmed with gold. Her hair was a silky white color, her irises matched the color of her hair, and the length of the female's hair was decent, it reached down to the small of her back. Her skin was a lighter color, almost pale. The one thing that stood out about her though, she had a single black streak in her hair, and it rested on one of her bangs. The female's figure was extremely slender, and her robe was thick enough to hide the size of her breasts from all of those who hadn't seen her in her battle wardrobe. The first thing that she noticed was the male was leaning on the balcony railing, which he only did when he was worried about something.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the female asked in a quiet voice, as she leaned up on his shoulder, using one of her fingers to tease him. Seth didn't respond right away, which just further irritated her; she was extremely annoyed, since tonight they were supposed to have gotten intimate. "Seth?" she said, this time, she caught his attention.

"What is it, Erika?" The phoenix asked.

"You seem distracted, babe, what's wrong?" she asked for the second time. Seth's eyes widened a little when he realized what she was doing. "Come on, are you going to tell me, or do I have to seduce it out of you?" the phoenix chuckled at her remark.

"You know…that's a dirty trick." He stated Erika's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah, I know, but you enjoy it, don't you, honey." She responded. "So, are you going to tell me?" The male sighed.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, the moment he did, her eyes narrowed even more at him, and her aura darkened a little, he gulped at her reaction, knowing why she was asking this. "Okay, no need to kill me over it." He said immediately.

The female smiled, and her appearance returned to normal. Erika rested her head on his shoulder, as she embraced him.

"Evil is creeping back into the world." Seth stated, "And it looks as though, I'm going to have to come out of retirement to aide in destroying it."

"Come out of retirement to fight alongside Aduro and Serge again?" she asked, he just nodded.

"But the bad thing is, Aduro is cursed, and Serge promised himself, unless his enemy returned, he wouldn't fight again." He said. "The Nexus, Shadow or Hallow was taken in…" the female's eyes went wide as she heard this. This was something she hadn't been expecting, the shadow was far too dangerous for anyone to control.

"By whom?" she asked immediately, a tone of worry in her voice, Seth just shook his head.

------- _Flashback _-------

_The Shadow is the ultimate power, uncontrollable; legend claims that whoever assimilates it becomes invincible. Back in ancient times, its power was sealed in the shadow realm, so no living soul could reach it. The last time it was unleashed, it almost destroyed the cosmos, but three sages were able to stop it, three very powerful and wise sages. That day was the day that the universe became a safe place again…_

"_Just…a…little…longer…" the blue haired sage said, he wore a sort of battle tunic, it was dark blue, his hair was long, and blue in color, he was covered with many scars and wounds from this battle, all three of them did. The blue sage was using his blue staff to hold the dark entity in one place. _

_The red haired sage, had long, but wild spiky hair, from the top of his head, his hair-spikes went out in every which direction, he too wielded a staff, but his was red. The energy that held the shadow in place was coming from the warped end of his staff. _

_The green haired sage had long straight hair that easily moved past his shoulders, he was weakening too. His staff was green, and had a crystal at the end of it. All three sages had an aura to match the color of their hair._

"_Guys…I…can't…hold…it…much…longer…" the red haired sage said. _

_The green haired sage coughed. "Hurry…say…the…spell!" the green sage said._

_The blue haired sage cleared his throat. "Both…of…you…say…it…with…me!"_

_All three of the sages began to chant words in a different language immediately. The words that they spoke seemed to echo._

"_Ut quod depopulo nostrum universitas, abolesco iam ex regnum of lux lucis, quod exsisto forever signum in regnum of obscurum." As they spoke, the shadowy mist began to vanish, the mist seemed to fade, and as it did, so did its strength, once it had vanished entirely, all three sages collapsed at the same time, all falling onto their backs, their lives drawing to an end. For you see, the spell that they cast on the shadow drained them of all their life energy, the sacrifice wasn't in vain though, for it sealed the shadow within the realm of Darkness, it was sealed in Convexity._

_-----End flashback-----_

"That I do not know, Erika, all I know is…its going to cause trouble."

---- ---------- ---------- ----------

Once the dragons had left, the fox waited in the main hall of the temple for Uni and her army of Orcs to appear. He knew they were close when he heard the war-drums of the giants. It was this that worried him, but he knew that she wouldn't destroy the dragon temple, if it was destroyed Malefor would never be able to return. Aduro knew her goal, to take over the Dragon Temple, and kill its master, him. The moment everything went silent, he became worried, but that was quickly thrown out the window, when a large rock broke through the door. The rock was aimed for him, but he quickly flung it back to the giant that threw it, using telekinesis. The boulder crashed into the head of the mountain giant, it was completely torn off, and blood gushed out of where its head used to be, as it fell backward onto the hordes of orcs, crushing many of them, loud crunching noises were heard, along with several ear-shattering screams. Pools of blood sprayed over the nearly endless hordes of orcs.

The female leading them all gave an order at this moment, for the crossbow wielders to release their arrows. They did as such, and through the hole in the large doors of the temple, a volley of arrows came into Aduro's view, he once again, using telekinesis, flung the projectiles back at the hordes of orcs, several were struck in the head, a dark crimson liquid oozed out of the wound as they flew back and down to the ground dead. Uni grew impatient at this point, this time, her order was different, and she ordered a full charge at the temple. Using battering rams, and climbing up the door to the hole they were able to get in, but they were greeted very unfortunately. The fox gestured his paws forward, and a small explosion occurred, it struck one of the orcs directly, and he blew into bits, the beast's internal organs went everywhere, along with blood, the creature's head was still oozing blood at this point. Eventually though, the door flew open, and a spear with a dark purple aura came flying at the fox, it struck him in the abdomen, and he flew to the wall, the spear went straight through his internal organs. Blood gushed from the spear wound, and the fox let out a loud yelp in pain. The next thing that happened, a female with medium length, blond hair, she was wearing a battle suit, with chain-mail over it, it had shoulder pads that were made of metal, and had spikes on it. Her blue eyes were dull and evil, filled with hatred for the fox.

"Well, well, well…" Uni said, in her usual, dark, and hateful voice. Aduro coughed up blood, and he dropped his wooden staff, it landed on the floor with a loud clacking noise.

"So, this is the once great Aduro." She said. "He's been reduced to the status of a weakling." Slowly, the villainess approached the once great hero. "It's over for you, Aduro…"

Immediately, the villainess struck him hard in the chest once. It caused the stone walls around him to crack. She punched him a second time in the chest, it caused several ribs to crack, and break; several loud cracking noises were heard. His lungs were damaged; he was being beaten to death. Blood trickled out of his mouth as the wall began to crack even further, and with one final massive punch, the fox was sent flying through several walls, at this point Uni believed him to be dead.

Aduro was trapped under a pile of rubble, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and his life was steadily fading. His fox form began to glow at this point. _'I only have one shot at this.' _He thought, and a chant ran through his head, slowly, all of his wounds began to close up, and every single injury he sustained vanished, his fox form began to steadily change, and eventually, his true form was restored.

As the villainess began to walk away, she heard something that she never thought she would hear.

"Don't you dare walk away." A deep voice said, she recognized the voice, and her eyes widened, Uni didn't know how it was possible, but he was back, the brown haired dragon was back. Aduro was just standing out of the pile of rubble. Immediately, the warrior charged at the villainess, he struck her across the face, which sent her across the room, and crashing into a wall, the force of the impact shattered the wall, leaving Uni covered in rubble. Quickly however, she stood up, and fired a bolt of lightning at Aduro. On the tip of the fingers on his right hand, he caught the lightning. Using an unusual method, he transferred the lightning from his right hand, to his left, and then unleashed it with his own power mixed in. The female was struck with the powerful attack, she let out a shriek of utter pain, the lightning coursed throughout her entire body, and it left her hair in a frizz, and badly burned. Somehow she was able to recover though, and called her spear to her hand. The weapon's aura grew stronger and darker at this moment, signifying her growing rage and fury. Unleashing her full fury, she charged at the warrior blindly, he didn't expect that she would take such a drastic approach. The head of the spear struck him in the shoulder, but, the dragon-warrior vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Over here…" Aduro's voice came from behind her.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath, before throwing the spear at the dragon-warrior. He easily evaded it, Uni was becoming increasingly irritated at this point, and she didn't know how to fight the one person that was supposedly a fighting genius. At this point, she realized that she didn't have an option, she had to transform. Her body began to grow, wings grew out of her back, a very vicious tail-blade formed, and her eyes grew extremely feral. When Aduro noticed this form, he grew worried, she had just transformed into her dragon form, which wasn't good.

Immediately after the transformation was finished, the villainess unleashed a blast of lightning from her maw. This one struck Aduro, but it didn't harm him as bad. Uni continually fired bolts of lightning at him, where he proceeded to jump and dodge them, he moved closer to her very quickly, once the warrior was in range however, she swiped her tail at him. He took a direct hit, and this one sent him flying into the wall, once again. He stood up again, brushing off the rubble, but the moment was short-lived when another bolt of lightning came flying at him, he did his best to redirect it. He missed his intended target however, because, she had jumped at him. As he did a back-flip to avoid the swipes of her tail and claws, he began his own dragon transformation.

A black dragon versus a dark yellow dragoness. The moment Aduro had finished his transformation, he jumped at the dragoness, his claws fully extended and his tail-blade ready to cut her scales. Aduro's claws struck her shoulder hard, it dug deep into her scales, and she let out a roar of pain. Immediately unleashing a counter strike, using her tail blade, she swung at one of his legs, the injury caused by her tail was incredibly painful, it made him jump backward, and opened his maw wide, to unleash a torrent of black fire at Uni. Who fired a bolt of lightning, which pierced the flame, and struck him in the chest, causing some of his scales to burn. Dark crimson oozed out of the two wounds, the single wound on the villainess, which was located on her shoulder, had ruptured a vein, it was bleeding profusely. Her blood was dripping and trailing off her body, pooling under her.

"You BASTARD!" she shouted at him. Aduro just chuckled in response.

"Well, you're a bitch, plain and simple." He said calmly, before growling very low. This time, when he opened his maw, he unleashed a blast of wind. It caught the dragoness very easily, and threw her across the room. Her dragon form slammed into the wall. The black dragon realized though, if he continued to fight her, that he would be beaten, at this point in time, anyway. He was outnumbered, and completely surrounded. In an instant, he reverted back to his elven form. As he raised up his hand, a green staff appeared, the crystal at the top of it was glowing and sparkling. "We shall meet…again…" as he said this, he slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground, and in a flash of light, he was gone.

------ ------- ------

Morning rolled around quickly, the fourteen dragons that had left the temple were miles away at this point. Ember was completely upset that she had lost Spyro. Crying into Flame's shoulder.

"Ember…it's okay…" he cooed softly, as he held her with one of his paws. This comforted her a little, but still, she was ignored completely. _'All for that bitch, Cynder…' _she thought. Slowly, she raised her head, to look at Flame, his eyes were looking at her very gently, her baby blue eyes, stared into his dark brown eyes. He was smiling warmly at her. The red dragon cared about her, when no one else did. Slowly, the pink dragoness leaned up to him, and leaned in deeper. To plant a light kiss on his lips, at first, the red dragon was surprised at the pink dragoness's actions, but he eventually leaned in and returned the kiss, further deepening it. The pink dragoness brought one of her paws up to his cheek. Ember's tongue snaked out of her maw, and rubbed along Flame's lips, at this point, both dragons had closed their eyes. Ember was pretty much begging for entrance into the red dragon's mouth, he granted it, his maw opened just enough for his own tongue to slide out, and slip into her mouth. The pink dragoness groaned softly as she felt his tongue inside her maw, her own tongue was now inside his maw. Slowly, both their tongues slid around and found each other, wrapping around, and entwining with each other. Eventually though, the kiss broke, once it did, Flame turned back to watching the sun rise, Ember just rested her head on his shoulder.

Spyro and Cynder were sitting next to each other, talking between each other. The black dragoness was starting to show that she was indeed gravid. She had a small bit of swelling on her belly.

"So, Spyro, have you thought of any names?" the black dragoness asked with curiosity.

"Actually…I have one…" the purple dragon responded, Cynder tilted her head to the left a little. "How about Resia?" he asked, the black dragoness just smiled.

"Spyro, that's a wonderful name." she responded.

Meanwhile, Valdir is standing watch, while everyone rests, they traveled fast in the few hours since they left the temple, and the gold dragon was the strongest amongst the group, besides Spyro of course, but the purple dragon, was still in a weakened state, his powers hadn't fully restored. Once they reached the phoenix temple, they'll be able to help the purple dragon regain his lost powers, after all, that's what the phoenixes were known for. Regeneration.

The gilded dragon gazed across the land, in the direction of the dragon temple. What he noticed was simply amazing, he saw a man with long brown hair approaching them, his pace was average, and he had a grin on his face. In his left hand, a green staff, at his belt, a sword. It was Aduro. The dragon master was back, even though he hadn't regained all of his strength, after being trapped in the fox form for nearly a century, it's very obvious that he wasn't at full strength, but Valdir smiled none the less.

When the warrior reached the fourteen dragons he began to speak, and sure enough, all of them had hope in their eyes.

"We have to leave the temple, for now..." he said. "We must head east now, towards the Temple of the Phoenixes, where my old friend, Seth will be waiting for us…"

------- ------------ ---------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------ --------

Well, not as gruesome as I would have intended, but none-the-less, here's the long awaited Chapter six…sorry it took so long, and it's a little shorter than the last couple of chapters, I hope it satisfies you readers…for now…The next chapter will be much better, and remember to review/comment.


	7. Chained Love

Okay, here's chapter seven….THIS one is going to be very graphic and very dirty….note, it depicts many different styles of sex, so be warned…and it contains FlamexEmber, and SpyroxCynder. Hope you enjoy, and note, this is just a filler chapter…and I'm sorry for the long delay in this one….I was wrapped up with personal issues….but I hope it was worth the wait. **Emerald Sword by Rhapsody of Fire **

-------- --------- ----------- ----------- -------------- ----------- ------------- ------------ -------------

What seemed like months, the dragons had been traveling. Lucky for them though, they had Aduro, Hero of the Dragons leading them. Cynder, now that she was gravid, had to rest every now and again. Every couple of hours she had to, and since she and Spyro hadn't, well, made love in nearly a week, the black dragoness was beginning to feel the heat of it. She wanted a little more, no, not just a little, a lot…it may be the hormones talking, but, she didn't care, she just wanted Spyro. Although, it had only just been a week or so that they had been traveling, all the dragons were, at this point, extremely exhausted. Thankfully though, they were nearly there. Within the hour, they had reached a large building, glowing, with white stone, the crest of the phoenixes on it. Aduro let out a soft chuckle as all the dragons rushed inside. He however, peacefully entered the building. Inside they were greeted by a woman with long white hair that had streaks of black in it.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Phoenixes, dragons." She said. "I am Erika, Mistress of the Phoenixes." The female's voice seemed extremely serine and peaceful, extremely gentle and very inviting, no one would have thought, that in the sleeve of her robe, she held a knife, at the same time, it wasn't obvious either that she had a dagger, nor an array of shuriken. "The rooms are in the western halls, feel free to rest up, your food will be brought to you in an hour or so." With that said, the ten young dragons went off to their rooms; a few of them were coupled together however, Flame and Ember padded to their rooms, tails entwined. Valdir on the other hand was leading Diz, as Cynder passed by the copper dragoness however, she giggled.

"Say, Diz…have you been to this temple before?" the black dragoness asked. Only to get a slow nod from her. "So, do you know where I can find some chains, a blindfold, a collar and some rope?" immediately, Diziano knew what Cynder was planning, it caused her to let out a giggle.

"So…you want them so Spyro won't struggle, right?" Diz asked. "Well…you can find them in the weapons storage…which is in the basement of the temple, the stairs are over there…I suggest you be careful since you're gravid." Cynder nodded and smiled, before turning to Spyro.

"Spyro, would you please get me something to eat?" she asked, Spyro was now curious, but none the less, he complied, the purple dragon immediately turned around, and padded off to the kitchen. Now that she had the chance, the black dragoness immediately bolted off to find the items she desired. After climbing down a flight of stairs, the black dragoness grinned at what she found. Several long chains, a few ropes, a couple collars to attach the ropes to, and, a blindfold. _'Perfect.' _She thought, as an evil, yet perverted grin crossed her face. Cynder quickly gathered all the items and carried them back to the room. She placed them on top of the bed, and made sure the door was closed behind her. Her tail swayed happily as she eyed the objects. First, she picked up the blindfold, and the ropes before covering the chains and collars with a blanket from the bed. Once she had done that, she moved into a position behind the door, and waited for Spyro. Who was just returning from gathering sliced fruit from the garden. He had personally sliced them with his claws, for Cynder. As he reached the room, however, he slowly opened the door to look around, he knew Cynder had something planned, and that worried him. Especially when he entered the room, to find that she wasn't within his sight. As he moved across the room, he heard the door slam behind him. The black dragoness grinned as he entered, and she immediately jumped on his back, placing the blindfold over his eyes.

"C-Cynder?!" he said with surprise, as everything went dark. "I-is that…you?"

"Yes, it's me, Spyro…." she replied, with a giggle. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this."

Spyro grunted as he felt his arms being tied up with the ropes. The purple dragon was then moved to the bed, luckily, Cynder had the purple dragon held down as she attached the collars to him, first, one around his neck, then another around his waist. Which were attached to the chains, once she had attached the chains to the bed, she began to wrap the ropes around the posts of the bed.

"Cyn, w-what are y-you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro, I'm going to have my way with you…just so you know….you'll enjoy it." Cynder replied, this caused Spyro to chuckle.

"Is the blindfold necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, Spyro, it is." She replied again, in a slightly irritated tone. Slowly, the black dragoness moved up Spyro's body, trailing one of her claws over his golden scaled chest, which caused Spyro to shiver, her claw was cold on his warm scales. As she moved further up, the dragoness planted a kiss on Spyro's lips. Immediately, the purple dragon felt the contact, and groaned, something he had been longing for, for nearly a week. The kiss itself was filled with such passion, such love. As a reaction to her soft, warm lips coming in contact with him, he flicked out his tongue, and began to rub it on her lips, begging for entrance, groaning as he did. Cynder felt his warm, damp tongue pressing against her lips; she didn't want him to suffer, for long, so she granted him what he desired. Her maw opened just barely enough for his tongue to slide inside. The purple dragon's tongue did as such, as it moved across every single inch of the black dragoness' maw, over her fangs, across the roof of her mouth, over the walls, and finally, it came to a rest on top of her own tongue, which wrapped around his. That feeling was short-lived however, as she broke the kiss.

"Cyn…can I remove my blindfold now?" he whimpered. "I want to see my dragoness…" Cynder giggled at his whimpering, it was cute to her, but she wanted to continue to have fun with him.

"Not yet…I'm not done teasing you…" she replied, her paw gently placed on his cheek. This caused him to nuzzle it, while continuing to whimper.

"Cyn, don't do this, please…" he begged. "I want to see you while you do it…" Cynder giggled quietly as he said this, she knew he was desperate, but she loved this. Soon her paws had begun to move down his chest, causing him to groan fairly loudly as his muscles tensed up. The black dragoness knew she had to alleviate this problem, so she opened her maw up, and over most of his body, she released a soft black mist upon him. This earned her an even louder groan, Spyro felt as though every muscle in his body was being massaged to relaxation; it felt wondrous to him, even though he was chained up.

"Now…that you're relaxed…I think it's time to unveil my new weapon." Cynder said with a grin, as she kissed him on his neck. "Something that will drive you crazy…" the moment he heard this sentence, Spyro gulped, he knew now that she had something devious planned, something to always get her way with him and he was right. Moments after she had said that, the dragoness opened her maw up again, this time, releasing energy waves that were red in color. The waves enveloped the purple dragon, causing him to moan even louder, but these waves of energy didn't have dark intent, instead, they filled Spyro with a wild and crazy lust for the dragoness standing close to the bed. It caused him to struggle, his struggling shook the bed violently.

"Cynder!!!!" he growled, feeling the blood in his body beginning to rush though him. At this time, the dragoness released another wave of it, the red energy waves. He winced as they crashed over him, driving him to his breaking point. As the second wave struck him, the blood flowed to his dragonhood, causing it to begin to slip out of its hiding place, just enough for Cynder to see it and she saw it, the item of her desire. With another grin across her face, she exhaled another cloud of shadow, this one, however was darker, and more concentrated, upon his dragonhood. The moment the cloud made contact, Spyro let out a very loud moan, the cloud itself caused his dragonhood to immediately grow to its full length. Once it did, she knew he was ready. The cloud itself felt like ten dragonesses were gently squeezing it with two claws, all at once, he loved this feeling, he didn't want it to stop, but unfortunately it did.

"Now, are you ready for the fun?" she asked, her voice very sensuous, just further arousing Spyro.

"C-can…y-you p-please…r-remove…my blindfold?" he asked curiously, and nervously at the same time.

"Sorry babe….I want you to be pleased, yet…suffer at the same time…" Cynder replied with a giggle. The purple dragon frowned, he knew he would love it, but he also wanted to see what she was going to do. He got an immediate response as he felt the dragoness' soft paw gently wrap around his tool, feeling every detail of it, as she slowly moved her paw up, and then down his shaft. Her actions earned a soft groan. Spyro soon felt Cynder's paw moving faster along the shaft, with each movement, he could feel waves of pleasure crashing over him. With each wave of pleasure, he groaned even louder, begging for more. And soon, he got it, as she slowly moved her maw down to the tip of his member, at first; she flicked her tongue out, to twirl it around the tip, to tease him. When she figured he had enough of that, her tongue then moved along his shaft. These actions caused him to thrust slightly forward, and a little bit of pre-cum dripped from his member. At first, Cynder was curious about the clear, sticky fluid, as her tongue moved over it. The flavor of it was unique, and exotic. Very addicting. It made her crave more. At first, she licked the tip of it, to see if she could get anymore, but that failed relatively quickly. Deciding that there was another way, she took the tip into her mouth, and began to suckle on it very lightly. This sudden action caused Spyro to grunt, he was enjoying this very much, if he could see, and he'd love it more. With each passing second, though, Spyro grunted and groaned even louder, his muscles tensed slightly as he felt Cynder increase the intensity of her suckling. The black dragoness grinned as she pressed on; she took his tool deeper into her maw, about half way. Her tongue could be felt, moving along the shaft, as she continued to suckle on it, bringing intense pleasure to the purple dragon. In that moment, even more pre-cum escaped from the tip of his member. The moment the dragoness' tongue got a taste of it, she groaned loudly, enjoying the sweet flavor of it. The loud groan just further aroused Spyro, causing him to buck forward, putting his member deeper into her maw, to the point where it was pressed against the back of her throat, this felt wonderful, although every few seconds her gag reflex would kick in, causing Cynder to cough. That's when another idea crossed her mind. She knew full well, the effects of the shadow, as she continued to stroke, caress and suck Spyro's member, she knew he was reaching his climax, each of her actions guaranteed it. Within this second, she released another cloud upon his member, but this time, instead of it being a normal cloud, it was a steady stream. Spyro felt the full effects of the shadowy mist, which never seemed to end. It caused him to begin thrashing about, pulling and tugging on the chains and ropes, but only harming himself in the process. The strange mixture of pleasure and pain felt…good, to Spyro, he only groaned louder as his climax drew closer. Cynder's reaction to this was to bring her paw free paw up, and to begin massaging his testicles, being sure not to harm him in any way. This pleasing feeling was wonderful to him, he bucked forward, and the chains rattled a little bit, feeling the pressure finally peak, in one brief instant, it happened, he released a warm, sticky, white liquid from the end of his member, which erupted into the black dragoness' maw, and moved down her throat, but as the liquid continued to erupt, she removed her maw, which caused her face to get covered with his seed. As a bit of the sticky, yet creamy white liquid dripped from the end of her snout, she moved up to his face to kiss him very lightly on the lips. The purple dragon let out a soft groan, he could taste his own fluids on her lips, this taste only further aroused him, this flavor was new to him, although it was his own flavor at the same time, and it drove him crazy with sexual desires.

'I wonder if Cyn tastes this good…' he thought to himself, plotting to reverse the situation as soon as he got the chance. That chance would come soon, as the black dragoness slowly moved up, and removed his blindfold. As she did, the purple dragon let out a quiet chuckle.

"So, am I going to get a turn?" he asked slyly, only to receive a giggle from the dragoness, who, had a very sly and perverted grin across her face. Slowly, she moved her paw up, and released the chains around his front paws; the motion to release them was swift and silent. As he was released, he curled up a bit, letting the stretched muscles in his limbs return to normal, she repeated the motion with the chains on his back legs and tail, but the collar remained around his neck. "Cyn is this collar really necessary?" he asked, curling his lips slightly at her. Only to receive a quiet nod, causing him to frown, basically, she was saying, that he was her pet.

"I'll remove it, if you adequately please me." She murred quietly, "but, until I release the collar, you can't…well…you know what I mean." Spyro nodded, understanding what she was getting at, it was something he desired to do anyhow. Cynder climbed onto the bed, lying on her back, next to the now sitting Spyro. A sinister, yet, perverted grin moved across his face, as he eyed the body of the dragoness. Her body was slender, but, gradually growing more round. Her belly protruded slightly, showing that she was developing nicely along during the week she had been gravid. With his paw, he gently rubbed her belly, before climbing over her. Lightly, he kissed the dragoness on the lips, at first, the kiss was light, but as it continued, it grew more passion filled. Cynder's front legs wrapped around Spyro's strong, muscular upper body, before pulling him deeper into the kiss, this action caused him to groan softly, further deepening the kiss. His paws slowly trailed down her slowly vanishing curves, sending a slight chill up the dragoness' spine. As a reaction to this, her tongue flicked out from her maw, and began to rub very gently along his lips. Tracing around the rim of them, silently asking for entrance, the purple dragon, of course, complied. As the tip of his member gently rubbed against Cynder's slit, earning him another, slightly louder groan. Down the back of Cynder's neck, Spyro's paws rested, gently rubbing that area, further deepening the passion of the kiss. With his maw now open, Cynder's tongue had the opportunity to explore his maw. Moving over every single inch of it, tasting and feeling every detail of each fang, the roof of his mouth, and the tissue in the cheeks, nearly a minute passed, and the passionate lip-lock finally broke, with their tongues entwined with each other's, just like their tails.

"Cynder…I love you…" he cooed softly, as he began to lick at the crimson scales on her neck. Gently, he rested his lips on her neck, and began to suckle lightly, earning him a moan from the black dragoness. When the action ceased, a small discoloration on her crimson scales could be seen, but only on closer inspection. Slowly, the purple dragon began to move down her body, lightly kissing her scales every time he moved closer and closer to the area of his desire. Eventually, he reached her lower limbs and tail. With both of his paws, he moved her legs aside, to allow his amethyst eyes to get a better view of her moist, slightly swollen slit. Cynder's entrance was begging for him, and he knew it. The purple dragon could smell her arousal; it was very distinct in the air, it was just further arousing Spyro. At this point, his member was at its full length, and as hard as a rock, if not harder. Slowly, he descended upon her vital entrance. First with his paw which began by simply teasing her, by rubbing the sensitive scales surrounding it. This caused her to moan fairly loudly, as she squirmed around a little, feeling the pleasure move across her body. The purple dragon furthered his actions, as his paw moved over her slit, rubbing the entire entrance, feeling the warm fluids between his claws, and on his paw. As this continued, Cynder began to squirm around even more, and moan even louder, as the pleasure continued to grow. Eventually, one of the purple dragon's claws slid into her, at first, it was just one motion, but, it eventually became a rhythm, as Spyro slowly lowered his face near her slit. As Cynder felt his warm breath on her, she moaned even louder, her claws clenched the soft fabric of the bed, as she began to breathe heavily, moaning and groaning, while her head moved from side to side. Her back arched upward the moment she felt his tongue on the sensitive skin of her slit. By this time, her tongue was hanging out of her maw, a little bit of drool dripped from the end. Spyro continued to lick up and down her entrance, receiving pleasing moans as his reward. At the same time, enjoying the sweet, succulent flavor of her inner fluids. Suddenly, an idea sparked into his mind, if her elements affected him in a pleasing way, then some of his may do the same.

'_But, which one…' _he thought, right away, he ruled out earth, unless he used just raw energy, but he lacked the formal experience to do as such. At first, he thought ice, since that had a major effect when they kissed. The kisses would be wonderful, but that may feel better, that one was also brushed aside, it would be far too risky for him to try, he might end up making it far too cold for her, killing the mood, and the nerves in that area of her body, which would be a bad thing. Then he decided on fire, as long as he kept it at a safe level this one may work. Immediately, his tongue darted inside the dragoness, sending a tremendous wave of pleasure over her, but what really got Cynder, was when she felt a great warming sensation move all around her body. Sweat formed on her scales as the heat increased, her panting grew faster as the pleasure grew, causing her to release another, even louder moan of great pleasure. At the same time, her inner fluids continued to seep out of her, where Spyro quickly lapped them up. Next he would try lightning, immediately; he sent a spark of electricity through her body, keeping it at a safe voltage, as to where it wouldn't harm her. The sudden spark sent her nerves reeling, causing her to almost scream in ecstasy.

"Spyro!" she shouted, while her panting continued, lightly, she raised her head from the soft pillow it was resting on to look at her lover. "DO THAT AGAIN!" she ordered, in a begging manner, asking for more, no not just asking, and begging, he loved the tone of her voice when she said that, so he complied. This time, when he released the jolt of energy, it was slightly stronger, and continuous, as he continued to thrust a single claw into her. Soon, however, he added another claw, which just magnified the pleasure. The combination of the licking, claw thrusting, and lightning was drawing her climax closer and closer with each passing second, as it drew closer, a great pressure began to build up within her. Due to the electricity coursing through her body, she couldn't hold back her climax. As the pressure reached its peak, she let out a loud scream in utter ecstasy, while her slit erupted with her sweet inner fluids. Spraying all over Spyro's face, and over the bed, the clear fluids literally covered his face. That was short-lived as he quickly lapped them up, and letting them slide down his throat, the flavor was amazing, he savored every second of it.

"Well…do I meet my queen's approval?" he asked jokingly, still panting, Cynder gave him a slow nod, before using her back paw to release his collar. Within seconds, he was overtop of her again, kissing her passionately on the lips, while his dragonhood was rubbing against her slit, slowly; the tip of it began to slide inside her. Spyro knew he would have to be a little more careful with her because she was gravid. With one thrust, his full length was inside of her. Soon, a steady rhythm of thrusts began, and the bed began to rock with it, creaking loudly with each thrust, Cynder let off loud moans, as Spyro grunted, both feeling the grand pleasure coursing through their bodies, feeling equal passion. The black dragoness, on instinct, wrapped her legs around Spyro's body, pulling him in deeper, and almost screaming as she did, due to the fact that her sudden action caused the tip of his member to press against her G-spot, sending even stronger waves of great pleasure over her body. Within moments of the constant thrusting, which picked up in pace, and intensity, along with the violent rubbing of her g-spot, she could feel another climax approaching, signified by the pressure building up, with each second, it grew to greater heights. Spyro too felt the pressure, as he continued to thrust, he suppressed his climax, while he was doing this, as a direct effect, a bulge began to form at the base of his member. Eventually, the pressure became too much for both of them to handle, and the purple dragon released a sticky, white fluid into the dragoness, at the same time, her inner fluids mixed in with hers, spraying outward onto the bed. The combination of his seed and her juices, as they began their releases, both dragons let off an extremely loud roar, simultaneously. Before they collapsed, panting heavily, Cynder was panting even harder than Spyro, having climaxed recently, the purple dragon, however had time to rest, but, both dragons were exhausted.

"I love you too, Spyro…" Cynder finally replied both dragons wrapped their arms around each other, snuggling with each other, before falling into a very deep sleep with smiles on their faces.

------ ------- -------- ------

In the next room, which wasn't much different than Spyro and Cynder's room, unless you count size, then there is a slight difference. The room of the purple dragon and black dragoness. This room however, belonged to a certain pink dragoness, and a red dragon. Both of which were on the bed, lips locked, tails entwined, as well as their tongues. While their bodies were pressed against each other, Ember, the pink dragoness had most of her body wrapped around Flame's. The red dragon however was in a different state. He felt blood beginning to rush to a very vital area. Quickly, his dragonhood became visible, its full length showing. It was long, thick, and very firm. Ember failed to notice this, however, although, she felt it. The dragoness didn't mind it at all; in fact, she was enjoying the feeling of his member pressed against her entrance. Soon, the kiss broke, and the dragoness, her innocent eyes, stared into the dark, strong brown eyes of Flame.

"Flame…." She began, building a little suspense, the red dragon at this moment, felt a bit flustered, as she spoke. "I love you." She finished, and to his relief, but he had to do a double-take at what she said, thinking twice, believing he misheard her, but, he hadn't.

"I love you too…Ember." He cooed quietly, slowly, he began to position his member, ready to slide into her. The red dragon looked at her, asking for her permission. She just gave him a gentle nod, once he had that, he slowly began to slide into her, parting the lips of her slit with his member. As he slid into her, he eventually reached a barrier, a thin layer of skin, her hymen. Once again, he looked up at her.

"Flame, do it….take me….take my virginity." She said in a stern voice, almost ordering him. Flame didn't mind, he complied with her words, giving just a very gentle thrust into her, just hard enough to tear through the skin. Immediately, a wave of tremendous pain was sent up her body, first tears formed in her eyes, and then she let out a loud yelp, before biting into the back of Flame's neck, hard. Hard enough to draw blood. The pain was extremely intense. In her maw, the dragoness tasted metal. As the metallic taste entered her mouth, she realized immediately what it was, it was Flame's blood. The red dragon cringed in pain, immediately, trying to hold back a yelp of his own. With his right paw, he gently stroked the back of her neck, trying to ease her pain. He figured the reason why she was in pain, was because, he took her virginity. At this point, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to continue, or to withdrawal now. At first, he began to withdrawal, but, only to thrust back into her, soon beginning a very gentle and steady rhythm of thrusting. With each motion, the pain began to fade, as it did, Ember slowly released Flame's neck, gradually letting the pleasure overtake her. At first, she was surprised by the amount of pleasure she was receiving, letting out loud moans with each thrust.

"H-harder…" she muttered through a moan. Immediately, the dragoness received a response, feeling the intensity of the thrusting increase, which only made her want more. "Faster…" she moaned out, "Deeper!"

As he heard these words, Flame began to increase the speed of his thrusting, and the depth at which he was thrusting. Until loud slapping noises could be heard. The slapping of their crotches. Soon, Ember began her own counter-Rhythm, further increasing the incredible pleasure of this. Deep within her body, she could feel a pressure beginning to build, but the dragoness brushed it aside, far too busy enjoying herself. Flame too could feel the very same pressure, unfamiliar with it. With each thrust their crotches met, with increasing force, little spurts of Ember's fluids occasionally squirted out with each thrust. Eventually, though, the pressure, which felt like something was building up within them, it was like a tremendous amount of pleasure, at the same time, it felt like a pressure. As the pressure reached its peak in both dragons, which occurred simultaneously, both threw their heads back, Ember arched her back, and they both released a loud roar in utter ecstasy, but, that's not all they released, as Flame's sticky, white seed entered the dragoness, her inner juices erupted out, mixed in with Flame's cum. All over the bed, it didn't stop there, though. The liquids didn't just spray all over the bed; both dragons became covered in their respective body fluids. All this happened right before Flame finally collapsed of exhaustion, immediately withdrawing from Ember, and lying down next to her.

"That…..was….incredible…." he whispered in-between breaths.

"Not…just…incredible….amazingly incredible…." Ember added.

The pink dragoness then moved up, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat begin to slow back down to its original pace. As she did this, the dragoness steadily fell into a very deep sleep, followed by the red dragon.

------ ------- -------- --------

In the main hall, which was trimmed with a golden fabric, Seth sat, awaiting the arrival of his best friend, Aduro. The dragon master entered the room quietly. To the phoenix, it was obvious that he had been in a battle a few nights ago, judging by the small cuts on his face.

"I see you're back in your elven form." Seth said calmly, Aduro gave him a snicker, before his face grew dead serious.

"Seth, we have a problem….they're back…" Aduro muttered. "They have Uni on their side, along with two others we've fought before…." This sent a shiver up Seth's spine, knowing what the dragon meant.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No…which is why I want you to take my staff and sword for now…and take everyone in this temple to the _**Fortress of the Do Nothings**_." Upon mentioning the fortress, Seth coughed and chuckled.

"The situation couldn't be that serious!" the phoenix exclaimed. "Why should we abandon the temple?!" Aduro gave him a sigh, as he set his staff down.

"Because, they are the targets….I believe Malefor to be their leader…I sensed it when I fought Uni…that she was being used for a greater purpose…Malefor may be in the same position…after all…he was sealed in the same place as…" the dragon master trailed off intentionally, knowing that Seth also knew who he was talking about.

"Mentioning of that name is forbidden, Aduro, disregarding relations." Seth said. Aduro just nodded.

"Abandon this temple, and inform the two remaining ones, to do the same, meet at the fortress in six days, be prepared for war…I'll have the information we need by then…"

------ ------------- --------------- --------------- ----------------- --------------- --------------- ------

Here it is, the next chapter of Shadows Before the Dawn…who's this Mystery Person that Aduro and Seth are referring to, am I foreshadowing events…maybe…stick around to find out….be prepared for surprises…drama, action….less romance now…the fun begins next chapter.

Next time: Espionage!


	8. News

To all of you, to everyone who enjoys all my stories...my Spyro stories anyhow....I'm sad to say this, but due to lack of interest, and lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing all of my Spyro Stories, I am deeply sorry for this inconvienience, and for all of you who enjoyed my work, I'm sorry...but, I just find Spyro uninteresting now....not much could stop me now.

Sorry,  
~Aduro of the Dragons~


	9. Important news, please read!

---Dear Loyal Readers

This is Aduro with important news, I will be returning with an awesome new Spyro story, but, the sad thing is, until I can, all my other stories will remain unfinished, I am leaving them unfinished for good reason, the reason is, well, I lost interest in them….and another thing, Fanfiction isn't a popularity contest, Damnit….all the people who write these contests, don't know what real writing is, if you want to be in them, fine, I myself will be holding a bit of a contest myself, on Deviantart, you can find a link to my dA profile on my Fanfiction profile, it'll be for dragon characters, that I may place in this story…it'll be like AoH (Age of Heroes) in epicness, and I will have many, many characters in it, to prove that I care about my readers, but, if you beg me to put them in, I may not, because, its due to the fact, that they may not fit the story….either send me a PM here on Fanfiction with the character information, or note me on DA, the rules for the characters are:

**Dragon Only**

**Non-Anthro** (Can't walk upright like humans)

The format for the profile itself is:

Full name  
**Age  
Powers** (Basic)  
**Weapon of Choice** (If any, does not include tail-blade, put that in physical description, along with personality)  
**Signature attack(s)**  
**Bloodline Abilities**  
**Family** (Living or dead)  
**Physical Description** (Detailed)  
**Background and History**

Now, I'd like to thank all of you for those who continued to stay on my alerts, and for those of you who are on my alerts, and write those damned character popularity contests, those aren't real writing pieces, they're just trash (no offense), they take away from the truly good writers such as Spartan-029, and I…it really disappoints me, and as I said, please don't beg and plead, all characters who were entered in the story, won't be announced, you'll find out by reading it…

Sincerely, Pervert of Perverts

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	10. Author's notes

I am possibly removing the title of this story, and making it the name of my new story...It seems to fit, but I don't know yet....the title is pending

~Aduro of the Dragons~


	11. More Author's notes

To everyone who reads my stories on this site, I have retired from Fanfiction...I have moved to Deviantart under the name Dragon3656 Thank you.


	12. Even more Author's Notes

Author's Notes: I shall be returning for one more Spyro story, JUST ONE and no more...It'll be a Post DotD story...with many more complicated twists, It'll be posted on here, Furaffinity, and Deviantart. All Previous stories have been scrapped, since I have long since forgotten them. Oh and don't expect this new story to be updated too often, I do have other important stories to write, since I want to get published.

Thank you,

~Aduro~


End file.
